Haunting Sensation
by Anjellyca25
Summary: Inuyasha dies in a horrible car accident and he’s confused when he comes back as a ghost. He ends up haunting the only person who can see him, Kagome. They never met each other before Inuyasha’s death so why does she have a spiritual connection with him?
1. Chapter 1

Haunting Sensation

Chapter 1: Happy Fall on Your Ass Day

* * * * * * * * * *

'I…I have to…slow down before…before I blow chunks.' Kagome's hasty run downgraded to a weary jog and two runners passed her. She was now in ninth place and two more runners passed her when she stopped completely. Kagome rested her hands on her knees and stared down at the rubber pavement trying to catch her breath. The football team laughed when they saw how exhausted she was after one lap.

They practiced on the football field surrounded by the track everyday. Kagome hated having them watch her, but it was her own fault for trusting Hojo. She had been the amusement for the football team for about a year now. 'Why did I have to join the track team? Why couldn't I be in a club where they offer free snacks? The costume design club has free snacks. The soccer team has snacks; even the gardening club has snacks!'

"Move your ass Higurashi!! Hurry up and finish your laps!! It looks like rain!!" Coach Miyuki yelled from down the track. Kagome looked up at the cloudy gray sky and a smile swept across her face.

'Yay! Now I can go home early and take a nice long snooze.' Kagome closed her eyes in bliss at the thought as she got up to continue her laps. She could smell and feel the humidity in the air when she ran through it. It was going to be a downpour.

A raindrop fell on the back of Coach Miyuki's neck, another fell on Kagome's arm, and pretty soon the rain was dripping across the field and it was coming down hard.

"Alright ladies…time to head to the locker room!" Coach Miyuki signaled for the girls' track team to stop running. Kagome turned around and started running face down in the opposite direction down the track while covering her hair with her arms.

"Ow." Kagome bumped into Coach Miyuki and fell on her ass. Coach Miyuki seemed to be blocking the hallway entrance to the girls' locker room.

"Higurashi, go back out and pick up the equipment on the field." Coach Miyuki had a mean look on her face which made it hard to argue back, but Kagome did it anyway. Who wants to collect some muddy track equipment while it's raining?

"I don't know if you've noticed Coach, but it's raining outside and it's very muddy and nasty and wet and cold. I'm more of a 'don't wanna catch a cold in the rain' kind of person." Kagome got up rubbing her bum and tried to slip pass the coach again. Coach Miyuki didn't seem to buy her excuse.

"Higurashi, today you were in last place. The last runner has to pick up the sports equipment. If you can't follow my rules I'll kick your ass off my team." Coach Miyuki was not a very understanding person. (Wow…what a bitch!)

Kagome took a deep breath, 'I don't care about getting kicked off the team. In fact I want to be kicked off this team. The girls are always grumpy (excluding Sango), the running is exhausting, the practice is every morning and afternoon, the coach really needs a sex life, and this club doesn't even have free snacks! I don't give a fudge about this team! But my father does and if he finds out that I quit…' Kagome thought about what her father would do to her if he found out about this.

"Can I at least get a raincoat, an umbrella, or something?" the coach threw Kagome a tan towel that used to be white that had been warped around her neck. The towel landed on Kagome's face. It smelled like sweat and it looked like the coach wiped her ass with it. Kagome's face twisted once her nose inhaled the stench. She quickly snatched it off her face and held the towel between two fingers, far away from her body. She closed her nose shut with her thumb and index finger,

"Thanks." Kagome ran down the hallway fast trying to get outside as fast as she could so some water could soak the funk out of the towel.

'This really sucks! There goes my afternoon snooze. I'll get home at the regular time now instead of getting there early. I wonder if Sango's waiting on me.' Kagome threw the towel in the trash in front of the equipment shed beside the bleachers after she found out that wetting the towel only made it smell worse. She ran across the track field soaked, picking and searching for batons. The football team was still practicing in the middle of the field because sometimes their games were in the rain, but after a while they left because the rain started to come down harder. Kagome was running back and forth from the equipment shed. She had to carry one hurdle at a time because they were heavy. She was out there all alone. This wasn't her first time collecting equipment. If you hadn't noticed, Kagome was not the best runner on the team so she was in last place often, but this was her first time collecting equipment in the cold, hard rain.

'Why doesn't the team have a manger for this?' "I'm finally done!" Kagome stood in front of the shed and shouted across the field. She ran back to the girls' locker room hall and washed her muddy shoes in the fountain in front of it.

When she entered the locker room she could tell it was completely empty. She stripped right at the entrance leaving her clothes on the white tiled floor. Her teeth were chattering because she was freezing and her body was soaked from head to toe with dirty, cold rain water and to make matters worse she reeked. She sniffed her arm and she smelled like wet dog and stinky coach towel mixed together. The smell was even in her hair.

She ran to the showers carefully, after grabbing some soap from her locker, trying not to slip on the floor. She showered for forty five minutes washing her hair and body thoroughly. She would rather do this at home but she didn't want to catch a cold or walk home muddy and wet. "Yes! Now I'm super clean! I don't smell like Coach Miyuki anymore!" Kagome's voice echoed through the locker room as she danced around it in a towel, (cabbage patch included). She grabbed her wet practice clothes and threw them in the washing machine in the far corner of the locker room. 'Luckily I bought some extra underwear.'

Kagome opened her locker and quickly put her school uniform on. At the bottom of her locker there was a baby blue umbrella with a rubber ducky design and a note was attached to it. Kagome pulled out the umbrella and unfolded the note to read it:

Kagome I'm sorry I didn't wait for you.

Something came up and I had to leave you.

I knew you would forget one, so here's an umbrella.

Please accept it as my apology.

Sango

'This something that came up better be real important.' Kagome put on her back pack and pulled her wet but clean hair into a ponytail. She left her track shoes and practice clothes in her locker.

* * * * * * * * * *

"It's raining pretty hard." Kagome stopped walking and reached out her hand from under her umbrella to feel the rain. 'I hate the rain. It reminds me of depressing times. Every rainy day is a miserable one.' Kagome walked through the park in a daze. The park, that usually had kids running throughout it, grannies sitting on benches, and people walking through it, was completely empty due to the rain.

"Meow, meow…meow," Kagome snapped out of her trance at the sound of Mr. Kitty, a kitten that resided in the park who Kagome feed everyday. Her eyes followed the sound of his meows. She spotted the kitten under one of the benches on the side of the park's walkway.

The kitten was trying hard to stay dry under the bench, but he was soaked anyway. She walked over to the bench and kneeled down in front of it. She placed her umbrella on her shoulders and reached out for Mr. Kitty. He was a white coated kitty with black and brown spots. Mr. Kitty wouldn't move from under the bench but he seemed to remember her because he gently licked her fingers. Kagome pulled out a bowl and a bottle of milk.

Mr. Kitty stepped from under the bench while Kagome poured. "Sorry I was late today Mr. Kitty." Kagome petted his wet fur gently and pulled out a towel from her bag to dry him with.

"You are so adorable. I've always wanted a kitty, but Auntie would never allow it. I'll sneak you in today because it's raining." Kagome watched the kitten slurp up the milk she offered. After he was done she wrapped the towel around his small body and lifted him to carry in her arms. It was hard to carry the kitten and the umbrella but she managed some how. She stood up and was about to continue walking until she heard someone's voice.

She looked around behind her but she didn't see anyone and she could hardly see in the rain. The voice was low and masculine. She couldn't make out what it was saying. Her eyes searched for the voice's speaker; she didn't see anyone the park was empty.

"I said…can you see me?" Kagome could hear the voice clearly now and it was coming from behind her. She turned around slowly and her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a boy standing right in front of her. Not a regular boy but a transparent boy. The rain slipped right through his body. His feet didn't touch the ground; he was floating. The boy read her expression.

"I knew it. You can see me and you can hear me too. Listen I really need-," before the boy could finish, Kagome ran in the opposite direction. She ran so fast that she almost slipped twice in the rain and dropped her umbrella. (Don't worry she didn't drop the kitten.)

'That wasn't real right! I mean ghost don't exist!' Kagome was now out of the park and running up the outside steps of her aunt's apartment complex across the street from the park. When she got to the door of the apartment she placed the kitten down. She was so nervous and scared that she dropped and fumbled with her keys for some seconds until she finally opened the door. As soon as she got in she locked all three locks on the door.

Luckily her Auntie wasn't home. She raced to her room with Mr. Kitty not far behind. She locked her door and raced to her bed and hid under the covers.

"You're really a dumb ass." Kagome screamed when she saw the ghost walk through her door. The ghost floated in front of her, hovering above her bed. He was face to face with her. She stared into his eyes silently.

"Boo!" He lifted his arms in monster style to scar her. She screamed and rushed off the bed. She grabbed her trash can and threw it directly towards him. It went straight through him of course. That didn't stop Kagome; she threw everything she could.

"Please leave Mr. Ghost! I am very afraid of you! You have to walk towards the light! You are dead not alive! You have to move on! You are not apart of the physical world anymore Mr. Ghost." Kagome ran pass the ghost into the hallway. The ghost seemed to be very annoyed. It didn't chase after her; it just stayed in her room.

She ran down the hall into the kitchen. She almost snatched the house phone off the wall. She dialed fast and put the phone up to her ear. The phone ranged four times before anyone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Miroku I need your help!"

"Kagome are you okay? Why are you screaming?"

"Miroku listen to me! There's a ghost in my room! You have a family of monks, right?!"

"Yes…Is this serious?" Miroku let out a chuckle.

"Miroku! I'm very serious! How…how do I get rid of it?!"

"Okay okay. Calm down Kagome. To get rid of a ghost you have to smudge sage around your room. That should get rid of it. Oh Sango-"

"Thanks Miroku! I have to go!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome busted in her room with a ghost busters t-shirt on and a scripture tied around her head.

"Okay ghost get ready to be exorcized!" She carried the sage in a bowl. The ghost was lying on her bed and as soon as he saw her he busted out laughing.

'Miroku, you better be right about this!' Kagome started chanting and sprinkling the sage around her room. The ghost sat up on her bed and watched her with a 'What the hell?' look on his face. Kagome noticed that the dancing, chanting, and sprinkling wasn't working so she just poured the whole bowl of sage onto the ghost.

"Spirit be gone!" The sage fell through his transparent body. He sat there on her bed and she stood there a few feet away from him in her dancing pose. There was an awkward silence and they just stared at each other not moving an inch. Kagome jumped when she saw the ghost fall from her bed to the floor.

"Ah it burns! What the hell did you do to me?!" The ghost twisted and turned while whining on Kagome's carpet in pain.

'Wow, I can't believe that worked,' Kagome turned around and faced her wall. This kind of seemed wrong to watch especially since he was angry with her and in pain. She also closed her ears so she wouldn't hear the ghost's cries. The ghost phased through her bed room floor and the loud ghost cries disappeared. The room was in silence.

Kagome started to search her room to make sure he was really gone. She grabbed a flash light and looked under her bed, under her desk, behind the door, behind her lamp, behind her posters, in her school bag, everywhere except the closet. Kagome tip toed slowly towards her closet. Her hand shook in fear as she reached for the door handle. She slid open the door slowly and it scared her to death when Mr. Kitty jumped out of the darkness of her closet. Kagome fell back on her ass for the second time today.

"You didn't have to scare me like that." Kagome's heart rate started going back to normal.

"Kagome! What the hell did you do to the kitchen?!" Kagome's Auntie, Midoriko, had just come home from work.

"I'm sorry Auntie! I'll clean it up now!" Kagome shot up.

"Don't leave this room." Kagome sat Mr. Kitty on her bed.

When Kagome made it to the living room where her Auntie was she was surprised to see Miroku standing beside her. What made things even worse was that Miroku was decked out in his monk outfit. His purple robe hung down to his flip flops, his hair was styled in a short low ponytail, and he held a tall golden staff in his right hand.

"Hello Auntie, Hello Miroku."

"Kagome, What the hell is going on?! I have to come home after a long day of work to see Miroku trying to knock down my front door while screaming something about ghosts!" Kagome's Auntie was furious. Kagome could see her angry vein popping out of her forehead.

"Well Mrs. Higurashi, what happened was-" Miroku started to say something but Kagome cut him off. Miroku was always the one to make situations worse or more awkward than they already were.

"I played a prank on Miroku! I never thought he would take it so seriously!" Kagome said the first thing that came to mind and judging buy the 'Do I look stupid' expression Auntie had on her face, Kagome was in deep shit. Meanwhile Miroku gave her the 'I'm gonna kick your ass for lying' gaze. Kagome didn't think it was the best time to explain what really happened.

"Miroku thanks for coming but, now I think its time for you to leave." Auntie extended her arm after opening the door signaling for Miroku to get the fuck out with no back talk.

"Kagome, I want the kitchen clean before morning and since we can't cook dinner order some pizza." Auntie threw Kagome the house phone and gave Kagome a deadly look before she left the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next day…

"Ms. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi!" Kagome had fallen asleep in Mr. Kimura's Japanese History class for the third time this week. She loved history just as much as she loved track. Everyone in the class laughed when Kagome jumped after noticing that Mr. Kimura's face was an inch away from her's when she lifted up her sleepy head.

"Is my class of no interest to you Ms. Higurashi?!" Mr. Kimura was yelling in Kagome's face. Kagome was half asleep so all she could comprehend was that Mr. Kimura needed a breath mint. She covered her nose with her hands in the middle of his question. The class was in an uproar. Everybody was really laughing now and Mr. Kimura had turned red with rage. Before he could bite Kagome's head off the bell rung for lunch. Kagome ran out of class before Mr. Kimura could stop her.

Kagome hated lunch time. It was hard for her to walk in the lunch room everyday and search the tables for a friend to sit with. Kagome wasn't what you would consider popular but, she wasn't at the bottom of the social hierarchy either. She only had two friends, Miroku and Sango, and due to those friends dating each other Kagome was constantly the unnoticed third wheel. Before Miroku and Sango started dating Kagome was comfortable sitting with them at lunch, but now Miroku and Sango will talk about their dates at lunch or flirt. Lately Miroku and Sango wouldn't even come to lunch.

Mr. Kimura caught them making out in the janitor's closet last month during lunch hour. They are a very audacious couple when it comes to sex. When they didn't come to lunch Kagome would sit with her crush, Hojo, but as of three days ago she and Hojo weren't exactly on speaking terms. She had been eating in the bathroom or hiding in the library every lunch hour for the past three days.

A smile lit up Kagome's face when she spotted Sango sitting alone at their usual lunch table. It felt like she hadn't seen Sango in ages.

"Sango!" Kagome ran across the lunch room and squeezed Sango to death when she reached the table and sat down. Kagome started eating Sango's French fries off her tray.

"You forgot your lunch money again?" Sango asked reading between the lines. This wasn't the first time Kagome and Sango had to share a school lunch.

"Where's Miroku? I know I saw him this morning." Kagome turned left and right searching for his figure.

"He has extra study with Mr. Ikeda today." Sango used her hand to block her French fries and gave Kagome a funny look.

"Miroku must have told you about what happened yesterday."

"Yep, he told me all about it. He's pretty pissed about you lying to him."

"Believe me when I say this Sango. I wasn't lying." Kagome stared into Sango's dark brown eyes trying to give Sango a sign of trust.

"So a ghost really did haunt your apartment and you really did destroy the kitchen trying to make sage to kill it."

"Yes, but it wasn't haunting the apartment; it was kind of haunting me like it was trying to tell me something."

"Did it tell you that you're gonna die in seven days or something?"

"Ha Ha, very funny. I don't know what it was trying to tell me. I ran away before it could have a conversation with me."

"Was the ghost scary?"

"Actually, the ghost wasn't scary at all. The only thing that gave me the willies was its transparency." Kagome thought back to yesterday when she first saw the ghost's mesmerizing figure. 'The first thing I noticed was his honey amber eyes and his messy but beautiful short sliver hair. He was really hot now that I think about it but he was a jerk too. He had on a school uniform that I had seen somewhere before but I can't put my finger on it.' Sango was saying something in the background but Kagome was in her own little world.

"Earth to Kagome," Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face and Kagome came back from hot sexy ghost land. "I said, what happened with your Auntie."

"Oh yeah, I'm grounded for the next two weeks and after Miroku left she made me clean the kitchen and she took my cell phone. I didn't tell her about the ghost though. I don't want her to think I'm crazier than I already am. She already had to wake up almost every night this week from hearing my screams."

"You're having nightmares again? Why didn't you call or text? Oh yeah cell phone. No wonder you look like shit today. You probably fell asleep in Kimura's class again too." Sango knew Kagome so well. "What were the nightmares about?"

"In the night mare I'm standing on the sidewalk waiting to cross the street. I really want to make it to the other side but as soon as I step from off the side walk I get hit by a car. My body hits the front window of the car. People are screaming in the background; I can't make out what they're saying. Everything's distorted. My mouth is filled with glass so I can't scream or express my pain. I try to spit it out but I can't move. My vision is red with blood I can't make out the license plate of the car that hit and ran with my blood stained across the grill of it. I can't feel the stone pavement of the street, I can't hear my voice, I can't see the murderous intent of the person who hit me, I can't taste or smell my own blood, I can't move my own body; I'm dead."

"Okay, that's very scary." Sango had a horrid look on her face.

"I know. It's all so realistic, like I'm really dying. Please don't tell Miroku about my nightmares returning or tell my Auntie what my nightmares are about. This is why one person's avoiding me now." Kagome turned Hojo's way when she mentioned her last comment.

"I promise I won't tell and Hojo's an ass wipe. Forget him and find someone who's hotter. I know Hojo's extra sexy, with smooth skin, and nice muscles-"

"You're not helping Sango."

"Sorry I shouldn't have stared at him while explaining how horrible he is." Sango wasn't acting like she had a boyfriend and before they could finish their 'Last Night, Ghost, Miroku Angry, Bad Dream, I Hate Hojo' conversation, the bell rung ending lunch.

Sango got up first, "See you at practice." Sango left the lunch room waving good bye. Kagome finished Sango's lunch and ran to Ms. Mori's math class.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Why is my life a pile of poop?" Kagome pulled her keys from her track shorts' pocket and slowly unlocked the door. She had to collect the track equipment again today all her energy was gone. Today Sango helped her though because Miroku wasn't there.

'I'm going to take a nice long bubble bath.' Kagome was moving like an old lady. She took her shoes off at the door, threw her bag on the couch in the den, and walked to the kitchen to grab some apple juice out the fridge.

Then she made her way to her room. As soon as she stepped inside, she took off her shorts, socks, and her shirt ready to take a bath. She was so tired that she was struggling with unhooking her pink, red heart decorated bra.

"Need some help?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to see the ghost from yesterday posted on her bed watching the show with a twisted perverted smile on his face. The only thing she could manage to do was scream her lungs out in embarrassment and shock.

* * * * * * * * * *

End of Haunting Sensation Chapter 1

If you liked it review. I'm a person who has lots of ideas so when it comes to writing stories I move on to the next idea for a new story quickly. This happens when I notice that no one is interested in the current one.

With that being said please review or I'm afraid I won't move on to the next chapter until I see that someone is interested. I really tried to make this one long and appealing so please review for the sake of this awesome story!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING


	2. Chapter 2

Haunting Sensation

Chapter 2: Fuck the Suicidal Accident

* * * * * * * * * *

"What the hell?!!! Can you stop screaming?!!" The ghost levitated a two hundred paged, paper back book off her shelve and threw it her way. Kagome was too stunned to move and the book was coming fast. It went right pass her head and hit the wall behind it. The book was thrown with so much force that it blew Kagome's hair as it flew pass and made a tiny dent in the wall.

Kagome thought she was having a heart attack. She grabbed her practice clothes off the carpet and rushed out her bedroom door, slamming it closed.

"Okay Kagome, calm…down you can handle this." Kagome leaned with her back up against the face of the door and her arms spread across it. She was trying to catch her breath and think of a plan. "I know. I can use the sage again."

"Did you really think that shit worked last time?" The ghost came through the ceiling this time and placed himself right in front of Kagome. His face was less than an inch away from hers. He wasn't floating; he was standing firmly on the ground or he made it look like he was standing firmly.

He placed his hands up against the wall on each side of her, trying to signify that he didn't want her to run again. 'He's tall. I say about 6.2.' Kagome had to look up to see his face and he had to look down on her. Kagome's mind went blank as soon as her eyes caught his. It was like his amber eyes were drawing her in. His eyes didn't seem as though they had the intent to kill or haunt or whatever.

"Before you start screaming like a dumbass again, will you hear me out?" Kagome snapped to her senses at the sound of his voice. Then she remembered that she was half naked in laced underwear with a ghost that happened to be a hot guy floating/standing in front of her. Her cheeks blushed a pure red. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

The ghost noticed her embarrassed expression and thought of it as a sign of weakness. He started staring at her even harder than she had stared at him before. His eyes we're searching her from head to toe. Kagome wasn't watching him but she could feel his intense gaze and it was making her extremely uncomfortable.

She didn't know what this burning feeling was. Her hands were sweaty, her knees were weak, and she felt his eyes tracing every curve of her body.

"Can you stop staring please?!" Kagome slid down against her closed door and sat with her arms wrapped around her knees in defeat. She rested her head on her arms looking down at her lap, trying to avoid the ghost's glare.

"If I do, will you listen to me?" He looked down on her with a satisfied grin.

"Fine…I'll listen…but-" the sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment and interrupted their Stare Contest Conversation. Both of their heads turned to the direction of the sound.

"Fuck," the ghost seemed disappointed. He backed up a little signaling for her to answer the door. Kagome started to put her dirty practice clothes on and the ghost turned around to give her some privacy. Kagome saw the disappointed look on his face and she thought that she should at least give him a chance to explain himself.

She rushed to the front door trying to make this interruption as short as possible. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see her elderly neighbor, Granny Kaede.

"Oh dear Kagome, I rushed over here as fast as my old legs could." Granny Kaede sounded worried.

"What's the problem Granny Kaede?" Kagome gave her an 'Everything is Fine' smile.

"I heard a scream and I know you've been having problems with nightmares-" Granny Kaede was cut off.

"I ensure you that everything is fine Granny Kaede." Kagome didn't mean to be rude but just as Granny Kaede was about to say something else Kagome closed the door.

She turned in the opposite direction and searched for the transparent figure. She didn't see him. After she searched the kitchen and the den, she ran to her room and found him sitting on her bed innocently watching Mr. Kitty play with an orange ball of yarn. 'When he has those kinds of cute expressions it's easier to trust him.'

He got up when he heard the door close. "We had a deal." His facial expression turned serious.

"I know. I'll listen to what you have to say." Kagome quietly sat down at her desk next to the door. The ghost sighed with relief.

"Shit, where do I start?" The ghost floated back in forth scratching his head. He never really thought he would get a chance to talk to her. "My name's Inuyasha so you can stop calling me Ghost or Mr. Ghost or whatever. I died last Thursday and I don't know why the fuck I'm still here. I got ran over by a fuckin Corvette when I was crossing the street after leaving Mushin's Grocery. What the fuck is happening to me?" Inuyasha held up his transparent hands and looked at them with frustration.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kagome was confused. She didn't even know him so why would he come to her.

"You're the only one that can see and hear me. I don't know why. To tell you the truth I'd rather have one of my family members or some cuter sexier girl to be in your place."

"Do you want me to listen or not?" Kagome got up indicating that she was about to either leave the room or start screaming again.

"Calm down. I just need some one to come with me to find out who killed me." Inuyasha was one who didn't know how to ask for help. Kagome sat back down thinking this was getting interesting.

"I'm lost. I thought you got hit by a car while crossing the street accidentally, not murdered. Like maybe walking before the crosswalk said so?"

"No dumbass. It was a hit and run. Some bastard ran over me on purpose."

"How do you know it was on purpose?" Kagome's nightmare, Sota, and her mother came to mind. She quickly held back the thought. She was so caught up on sad thoughts that she didn't get mad about being called a dumbass.

"Let's just say I could feel it. I felt the thrust of that car when it hit me and when my body rolled over the back window, the car didn't slow down. That car came at me head on, about 90mph, and it left at the same speed. The driver never got out the car or even rolled down the window to see how badly they fucked me up."

"So what you're basically trying to tell me is that you want me to help you find this mystery murderer?"

"You can say that." Inuyasha didn't call himself asking her for help.

"I can't do it."

"Why not?!" Inuyasha turned to her with confusion and anger in his eyes.

"This sounds very dangerous. What if the murderer tries to kill me for snooping around in his or her business?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I just need someone who can physically touch, lift, and carry clues."

"So you just want me for my body?"

"Physically? Yes. Sexually? Hell no." Inuyasha gave her the finger and stuck out his tongue at the end of his comment.

"Jerk!" Kagome blushed, pulled a book off her organized desk, and threw it, aiming it at Inuyasha's head. The book went through the top of his head sliding through his beautiful silver hair.

"Dumbass." Inuyasha laughed at how slow she was.

'Oh yeah I forgot about that.' Kagome got so heated that she wasn't thinking straight but then something came to mind. "Can't you lift physical objects? You threw that book at me when I first came home?"

"I know. It's like I'm Danny Phantom or something. I recently learned that trick when I got pissed off at this wench who threw sage shit all over me!" Inuyasha got louder with anger as he reminisced.

"I'm still not sorry for that. So you don't need my help you can pick up physical objects on your own."

"Why the fuck would I be here if it were that easy? I can only levitate small objects that don't weigh that much, lame stuff like silverware and paperback books."

'That makes sense. Ghosts don't seem to be strong enough to lift heavy objects.' There's just one more thing Kagome wanted to ask, "How do you know that the police are not already on your murder case?"

Inuyasha's visage went from calm to depressing; he sat down on Kagome's bed and stared at his feet. He began to speak very slowly with a low tone. "When I came back with my body in this condition, I was in the same exact spot I died in. My face was pressed up against the pavement but I couldn't feel anything. It surprised me when I noticed that I could not only stand up uninjured but I could float too. Was anybody seeing this? Could anybody see the confused seventeen year old floating in the middle of the street? Out of the thousands of people walking home from work that night, not one could see me. It's like I didn't exist. The first thing I did was go to the grocery at the corner thinking this was just a dream. I had gone to that grocery a few times before. As soon as I came in, I noticed the newspaper rack next to the door, and the headline really caught my attention. CAR ACCIDENTLLY HITS SUICIDAL TEENAGE BOY. Accidentally...Fuckin Suicidal? It gets worse when I lean in to read the first line of the article. A TEENAGE BOY, INUYASHA TAISHO, JUMPS IN FRONT OF AN ON COMING CAR. Out of rage I reach for the newspaper thinking I'll rip it to shreds. My hand goes through the newspaper. I stare at my hands dumbfounded."

Kagome didn't want to feel sorry for him because she knew that he didn't want her pity.

"I can't touch anything, I can't feel anything, I can't smell anything, I can't taste anything, and when people turn my way…they can't see anything." Inuyasha still stared at the carpet beneath him, his fingers curled into a tight fist. He was trying his best not to show Kagome the vulnerable expression on his face.

'He came to me for help. He must have been relieved in the park yesterday when he realized there was someone who could see him and I ran away from him…and threw stinky sage all over him. I'm such a horrible person. If my mom or Sota came back as a ghost I would help them in a heartbeat!' Inuyasha lifted his head wondering why Kagome was silent. Then he saw Kagome lost in thought.

She looked like she was thinking of something that gave her grave pain. A tear slid down her cheek and before he could say something Kagome wiped it away. She looked in his direction with a fake smile.

"Inuyasha, I'll help you." He knew that her smile was forced, but he could tell that she wasn't forcing herself to help him.

'Maybe if she helps me… I can pass on in peace.'

* * * * * * * * * *

"Kagome, I'm home!!" Auntie Midoriko's voice caught Kagome's attention. Kagome stood up with such haste that her rolling desk's chair slammed into the wall behind it.

"You hide." Kagome pointed to Mr. Kitty. "You wait here." Kagome pointed to Inuyasha.

She rushed out the door and slammed it behind her. Aunt Midoriko was squeezing through the front door when Kagome came to the den. Her hands were full of brown paper grocery bags.

"A little help please?" Auntie was about to drop the whole load when Kagome grabbed a few out her hands.

"Did you go grocery shopping?" Kagome lead the way to the kitchen with her Auntie not far behind.

"No, Ms. Kaede gave these to me…well us. She said she was worried and that we needed to eat more healthy foods. Then she started asking me a whole bunch of questions about you, Kagome. I swear she was looking out her peephole all day, waiting for me to pass by to answer all her questions. She said she heard you screaming this afternoon. Did you take a nap after practice and have another nightmare about your mom and your brother?" She asked the question in a low comforting tone. Auntie stood at the round kitchen table with Kagome, emptying the paper bags.

Kagome knew she couldn't tell her Auntie the truth. She couldn't even tell her the real subject of her recent nightmares. "There was a roach in the kitchen. I saw it when I was fixing a snack after practice. Granny Kaede was over exaggerating." Kagome didn't look her in the eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, she tends to do that." Auntie ignored her bad feeling and continued to sit the food on the table. "Oh yeah," Auntie started to dig in her coat pocket. Her frown turned into an excited smile. "Look what I found under the car's passenger's seat." Auntie's voice was full of happiness. She pulled out a silver locket with a K embed on its surface. The locket swung back and forth in front of Kagome's face. She smiled as her eyes followed it.

"I've been looking for this." Kagome cupped her hands together as her Auntie let it fall into her grasp.

"I know. You need to be more responsible when it comes to important antiques."

"Thank you!" Kagome gave her Auntie a big hug.

* * * * * * * * *

"I'm fuckin bored." Inuyasha was in his usual spot on Kagome's bed. His head turned fast when he heard Kagome walk back in the room. She had one of Kaede's brown paper grocery bags in her hands.

She quietly grabbed her locket out her pocket and placed it on her desk. The bag sung behind her moving as she walked. Kagome walked pass her bed not giving Inuyasha any attention. When she got to her closet, she slowly slid the door open; Mr. Kitty jumped out from the dark closet. She pulled out some of Granny Kaede's food and sat it in front of the cat waiting for him to eat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha turned to hang off the left side of the bed where her closet was.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm feeding my kitten." Kagome was wondering why he would ask such a question. 'Like he cares for cats.'

"Cats don't eat nasty shit like that. Don't you have any cat food or fish, or something? I wouldn't eat that if I were alive."

Kagome knew that Granny Kaede's cooking wasn't the best and she knew that she actually didn't enjoy eating dinner tonight, but she wasn't going to admit it to him. She looked at the other meal in the bottom of the bag, 'I'm guessing he doesn't want this and judging by what he just said, he can't eat any way.'

"He'll have to eat this. One I'm hiding him so my Auntie doesn't bring home any cat food and Two this is the best we got." Kagome watched as Mr. Kitty began to eat. "See he likes it."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha turned the opposite way in defeat.

"I'm going to take a bath across the hall. No peeking or I'll kill you and this time you won't come back." Kagome got up from her kneeled position and grabbed a yellow towel from her closet.

"Who'd wanna peek at you?...Besides I already saw most of you this afternoon and you ain't got much of nothin." Kagome wanted to punch him, karate chop him, kick him in the forehead, but she couldn't. Her hand balled into a fist. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stomped out the door slamming it so hard that it made Mr. Kitty jump. Inuyasha laughed when she left the room.

'It's so easy to make her mad.' He sat up in the bed and started watching Mr. Kitty eat. He peeked inside the bag thinking, 'Ghosts don't eat stupid.'

"Now I'm bored again." Inuyasha sat silently thinking what he could do to pass the time. Then he noticed that he was in a girl's room so he decided to examine and explore. He looked around at the pink and red color scheme and couldn't help but think she was a girly kid. Last time he checked her underwear was even the same color. He turned to the pink Care Bear stuffed animal in the middle of her twin sized bed. 'I wish I could punch this shit out my way.'

He floated to her desk to see what she worked on. He found himself staring at a whole bunch of costume design drawings and Hojo love letters. Then his eyes moved on to see her recent report card. 'She has A's in every subject. What a fuckin surprise!' Inuyasha thought sarcastically. Then he noticed that she had one F in the last class written on the paper, Japanese History.

Next to her grade she had drew a frowning face with its tongue sticking out and its eyes were X's. In bright orange highlighter it read, NO MORE F's FOR ME!!! 'Yep, she's a loser.' Then Inuyasha came across her opened locket. He studied the two pictures of the left and right sides of it. There was a picture of a boy who could pass as an eight or nine year old on the left and a picture of a lady who seemed to be in her mid thirties on the right.

'Must be her mom and kid brother.' Inuyasha wished he could pick up the locket to get a better view. 'That reminds me. What's taking her so long?' Inuyasha turned to her alarm clock next to her bed and realized that she had already been in the bath for at least thirty minutes. 'Well I'm going to check on her. If she didn't want me to peek on her she wouldn't have mentioned that the bathroom was across the hall.'

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha floated through the fogged glass door that lead to the white tiled bathroom. 'I'm guessing it's hot in here.' The mirrors were fogged and a mist hung in the ventilation. Inuyasha could hardly see the sink and toilet through the haze but when he made it to the bathtub his eyes were wide open.

His eyes couldn't turn away from Kagome's figure. He was so caught up in her body that he didn't even realize that Kagome had fallen asleep in the bathtub. She was lying in the bathtub naked with her head resting on the wall of the tub. His mind went completely blank. All he could focus on was her pale skin, her round breast, her shiny pink lips, and her long beautiful legs. Her long wet raven black hair hanging down to her belly button and her innocent facial expression didn't help lessen the arousal he felt in his lower half. He kneeled down to the bathtub. His hands were moving on their own.

He reached out for her waist, 'her skin is...probably really soft and smooth,' His hand went directly through her body.

"Dammit," Inuyasha snatched his hand back fast balling it into a fist. He sat there on the bathroom floor staring at something he could never reach.

'Why the fuck did I have to die? Why couldn't I make it to the other side that day? This is just like that day!!! I was so fuckin close but so far away!! Just like I am now.' Inuyasha knew he was in serious trouble when he heard knocking on the bathroom door.

Luckily Kagome didn't wake up before the first two knocks and Inuyasha managed to escape without being labeled as a Peeping Tom.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Kagome, did you fall asleep in the bath again?!!" Kagome's Auntie called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, but I'm awake now." Kagome almost slipped getting out the bathtub.

"Well hurry up. I have to take a bath too you know." Auntie's voice wondered off as she walked down the hallway.

'Why did I fall asleep? Now I don't know if that perverted Inuyasha peeked on me or not.' Kagome still didn't trust Mr. Ghost and according to what just happened she had a good reason not to.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Inuyasha, you didn't peek on me right?" Kagome busted in her room in her green night gown. Inuyasha was in his usual spot, (Lying on her bed.)

"Don't be so conceded. I said there was nothing to see so why would I peek at a girl with no figure?" Inuyasha stared at the ceiling, with his hands resting behind his head. Kagome wondered why he wouldn't face her directly but, she kind of believed his words.

"Well I guess it's time for bed. You can leave now Inuyasha."

"What are you spewing? I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well you can sleep in the closet with Mr. Kitty."

"Hell no. And I don't sleep anyway so I'll just stay in the bed with you."

"No you won't. I'll turn the T.V. on in the den so you can watch a Family Guy marathon or something." Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to be around when she had a nightmare.

'He'll probably think I'm a freak or something...Wait a minute. Why do I care about what he thinks?'

"Fine, watching Family Guy is probably a lot more fun than being in here with you." Inuyasha still stared at the ceiling never giving her his full attention, but in truth he was really thinking about what she was trying to hide from him.

Kagome was surprised that he had accepted her idea and she didn't hesitate to leave the room quickly to turn on the television in the den. Kagome rushed back in her room without slamming the door behind her for the first time today. She left the door open signaling for Inuyasha to leave.

"I can go through walls dumbass." Inuyasha passed her on the way out taking the wall instead of the door.

"Jerk," Kagome said that under her breath as she slammed the door.

* * * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha had been watching Family Guy with a mixture of Robot Chicken for about five hours now and he glanced at the clock next to the couch. It was exactly 3:59 a.m. As soon as the clock hit 4:00 a.m., Inuyasha heard a loud scream come from Kagome's room. He floated there quickly and stood at her door. Auntie Midoriko ran through his body, not even feeling his presence. She ran to Kagome's side and hugged her tightly in bed.

"Did you have another nightmare about your mom and brother?" Midoriko held Kagome's head to her chest. Kagome just nodded her head, and tears fell down her cheeks. She turned to Inuyasha who stood in the doorway. 'Why...Why did he have to die that way?! It was so painful...so painful! Inuyasha, why am I reliving your death in my dreams?!'

Inuyasha couldn't face her hurt expression. He was completely lost. 'Why is she looking at me like that if she supposedly had a nightmare about her family?' Inuyasha left the room because he didn't like seeing her in so much pain. 'I guess I'll ask her in the morning.'

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome woke up with a head ache but she felt better than she had felt last night. She jumped out of bed surprised after turning over to see Inuyasha next to her wide awake.

"Hey, tell me about your brother and mom, and why you're having nightmares about them." Inuyasha ignored her reaction and Kagome avoided his comment by saying, "Would you look at the time!" She glanced at her alarm clock and remembered that she had forgotten to turn her alarm on last night.

It was already 6:35a.m. and morning practice started at seven. "Couch Miyuki is going to make me eat brown towels if I'm late this time!!!!!" Inuyasha gave her a 'What the fuck are you talking about?' look while Kagome ran inside her closet to change. She came out in her navy blue Shinjuku High School Track pull over and her navy blue track shorts. She raced to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She pulled her bang back into a ponytail to show off her hair line.

Before Inuyasha could mention anything else she was out the front door running to school with toast in her mouth.

This pissed him off, "So, she wants to play the hard way."

* * * * * * * * * *

After running extra laps at morning track practice for being late Kagome was almost late again to her favorite class of the day, Japanese History. As soon as the bell rung, Kagome ran in the door as the class president closed it behind her. She was happy to see that Mr. Kimura wasn't in the classroom at the time.

The class got loud after waiting fifteen minutes and Kagome was about to put her head down when Mr. Kimura came in. She sat up straight trying to look as interested as possible.

"Can everybody shut the fuck up please?!!!" Mr. Kimura's voice made all the students' heads turn. The whole room was silent. Kagome was surprised. She had never heard Mr. Kimura curse before. He made it a rule on the first day that cursing wasn't allowed in his class. Mr. Kimura placed his hands at the bottom of his stomach and squeezed his fat.

"What a fat fuck I am." the teacher seemed annoyed at the fact as if he wasn't used to being fat. The class was laughing at his comment even Kagome gave a little chuckle.

"Who laughed?!" Mr. Kimura's attention was back on the class and everybody who was laughing stopped.

"Was it you Kagome?" the teacher turned to her as if he were seeking her out.

'That's weird he usually calls me Ms. Higurashi.' Kagome was scared and confused at the same time.

"No it wasn't me sir." Kagome stared at her desk trying not to make Mr. Kimura angrier.

"Kagome, see me outside." The teacher left the class and stood out in the hallway. The whole class spoke there little side talk as Kagome followed. (Side Talk= "She's in deep shit now." In whispered tones.)

Mr. Kimura closed the door behind Kagome after she walked out. They stood across the hall next to the window. Kagome looked out the window to see that it was another rainy day.

Kagome spoke without giving Mr. Kimura any eye contact. She already had an F in his class and now she was in huge trouble. "Mr. Kimura, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I know I have no right to laugh in your class but it's just that I don't get to see fat people jiggling their bellies everyday and-" before Kagome could go on with her nervous rant Mr. Kimura busted out in laughter.

"Would you really tell your teacher that? No wonder you got an F in this fat fucker's class." The teacher couldn't stop laughing, but then he stopped when he moved closer to Kagome.

Kagome tried to back away but he pulled her by her wrist. "What are you-!?" Kagome tried to pull her wrist back but the fat guy was strong.

She was just about to knee him in the balls when Mr. Kimura pulled down his reading bifocal glasses.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She found herself staring into Mr. Kimura's golden amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

* * * * * * * * * *

End of Haunting Sensation Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your readings and reviews!!!!! I know this is a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!!! Let me know if you did!!!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING

Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!!!!! XD Really I do!!!!! And Happy New Year I guess this chapter is a present to anyone who enjoys reading it!!!! lol


	3. Chapter 3

Haunting Sensation

Chapter 3: Tomorrow's Saturday - Today's Living Hell

* * * * * * * * * *

"In the flesh." Mr. Kimura pulled Inuyasha's twisted evil smile.

"What are you doing in Mr. Kimura's body?!" Kagome stood up on her tippy-toes and yelled in his face. Her voice echoed down the empty hallway.

"I have no idea. Let's just say I ran into him this morning." Inuyasha scratched his receding hairline.

"Well…get out of his body…now!"

"Hell no. I ain't gettin out of this fucker's body until you speak up."

"Speak up? What are you talking about?" Kagome calmed down a little trying to focus on Inuyasha's demand.

"Don't play dumb with me." Inuyasha was getting irritated. His chubby fingers balled up into a fist on his right hand and his other hand rested up against the window trapping Kagome as he did the day before. "Tell me about your brother and mom and you're nightmares about them."

Kagome put her head down and bit her lip. 'There's no way I'm telling him.' Kagome shook her head silently not lifting her head to see Inuyasha's eyes that had a persuading effect on her.

"Then, today is going to be your living hell." Inuyasha laughed evilly as the lightening struck outside the window in the storm. Kagome jumped at the sound and she couldn't help but think Inuyasha was either an evil spirit or an annoying jerk.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Miroku!!!" Everybody in the gym turned to the girl who was running in high spirits towards Miroku. Kagome was so happy that first period and lunch was over because now she didn't have to be tortured by Inuyasha anymore. She jumped on Miroku making him lose his balance. His ass landed on the hard gym floor and his neck was warped with Kagome's arms. Her cheek was pressed up against his.

"Um…Kagome, I know most girls can't resist my sexy charm but my heart belongs to Sango."

"No Miroku, like I would ever fall for you. I'm hugging you because I haven't seen you in a while and I'm happy that first period is over." Kagome got up real fast after realizing something. She gave Miroku an angry glare. Miroku got up confused wiping of his navy blue Shinjuku High School gym uniform. "I am kind of mad at you and Sango though because you left me in lunch alone again." Kagome crossed her arms against her chest.

"Sorry about that. Sango and I got a little busy in the janitor's closet. Mr. Kimura didn't catch us for once. That reminds me. Where is my dear Sango?" Miroku and Kagome turned their heads to look around the gym. Sango didn't catch their eye. Gym was the only class that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all had together and they only had it twice a week, so it wasn't normal for one of them to skip without telling one of the two friends of their hooky plans.

'Sango never skips gym.' Kagome thought worried. "She was in the locker room with me, but we didn't leave together. She had to get something out her locker."

"Don't worry. There she is." Miroku pointed to the double gym door that Sango was walking through. Kagome waved to her. Sango waved back with an annoyed smile.

"Be careful Miroku, looks like she's on her period." Kagome whispered into Miroku's ear. Miroku nodded in understanding.

Before Kagome and Miroku could walk over to Sango, Coach Miyuki and Couch Gorou instructed for the class to sit on the bleachers. "Listen up today the girls are going to play volleyball under my supervision and the boys are going to play basketball under Couch Gorou's instructions." Today gym was held inside because of the rain.

'Now Miroku is going to be separated from Sango and I.' Kagome turned to Miroku next to her. "Sorry Miro-" Kagome had no reason to be sorry for Miroku because he had already gotten excited and ran to the other side of the gym to play basketball with the other boys. Miroku was on the basketball team after all. Kagome turned to Sango who was staring the boys down in jealously as they played basketball. Kagome had gotten so distracted that she had completely forgotten to tell Miroku or Sango about this morning's incident. 'Oh yeah I have to be on the lookout for Inuyasha. He could possess someone again. Maybe he's possessing Coach Miyuki because I hate volleyball and it was her idea to play it. How does he possess people any way?'

"Now let's split you girls into two teams." Coach Miyuki pulled out her roll of the gym class. The eighth name she called was, "Sango Tamura"

'Please be on Sango's team. Please be on Sango's team.' Two other people were called and that was the end of the first team. 'Noooooooooooo, now nobody will take up for me when I hit a ball that's going out, or fall on my butt from trying to hit the ball. Inuyasha really is possessing Coach Miyuki.'

"Everybody left will be the second team." Coach Miyuki signaled for the girls to stand up and make their way over to the volleyball net. As Kagome passed Coach Miyuki she made sure that her eyes weren't a honey amber and to her surprise they were the normal brownish green.

'Well maybe he gave up after making me answer six hundred Japanese History questions in the book and then giving me an F for not finishing before first period ended.' Kagome shook in her tennis shoes at the thought of what happened in first period this morning. In the back of her head she knew that Inuyasha giving up wasn't likely. Kagome stood in her position in the row closet to the net in the volleyball set up. She always seemed to screw up when she was in the back. If she was in the front there'd be players behind her to back her up. Sango was also in the front row on the opposite side of the net, three players down from Kagome.

Riyoko on Sango's team served first. Kagome was so happy that the serve flew over her head and somebody on the row behind her had to hit the white spiraling ball. The person who hit the ball was obviously someone who was on the same level as Kagome when it came to volleyball playing. This person hit the ball and it flew right into the net.

Sango's team got to serve again and the ball flew over the net heading to Kagome. Kagome was in shook, after she successfully hit the ball over the net. "Oh Yeah!" The ball was high and it was heading in for Sango. Sango jumped above the net's height and spiked the ball. Kagome was so distracted by her success that she didn't see the fast ball coming towards her. She was in 'I finally hit the ball over the net' land. The ball smacked her hard on the right side of her face. The ball had so much force that it made Kagome fall to the hard gym floor, (on her ass of course). Everyone in the gym, even the boys, stopped and turned to see what happened after hearing the smacking impact of the ball and the sound of the fall. One of the girls on Kagome's team, Sora, ran over to see if she was okay.

'This is soooooo embarrassing! My cheek stings!' Kagome slowly sat up with Sora's help. Kagome held her hand to her cheek. It stung every time she touched it. She didn't want to cry but it hurt so much that her eyes watered up and her throat began to get dry.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sora kneeled beside her and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome got up after realizing she was making a scene. "Yeah I'm okay." She slowly took her hand of her swollen cheek and turned Sango's way. Sango stood there in surprise with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide open.

"Kagome, I am so…(clears throat) sorry," Sango didn't really sound sorry but she looked it so Kagome just thought of it as an accident and signaled to Coach Miyuki that she could still play. Everybody in the gym finally turned around and got back to their physical fitness games/activities. It was Sango's team's serve again and this time someone behind Kagome returned it. The ball went back to Sango and she spiked it again! What a surprise that this spike was also out to kill Kagome but this time Kagome was actually paying attention.

Paying attention didn't help her nonathletic clumsiness. This ball was coming fast and Kagome's life flashed before her eyes. She held up her arms over her face and closed her eyes tight. The ball hit her arms hard. She fell to the floor again. This time she got up fast rubbing her red arms and giving Sango a 'What the F?' glare. This time Sango didn't even bother to say sorry or show a caring expression. She just gave a twisted smile and Kagome knew that twisted smile and this was the second time she noticed it on someone it didn't belong to. 'I'm going to kill him!!!!!!' Kagome thought.

'She's such a dumbass. It took her this long to realize that I 'm possessing this Sango wench.' Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's reaction. He could tell by the angry expression on her face that she noticed who he was. Sango's team served again Kagome's team got the ball over the net without her help. The ball was heading for Riyoko who was all the way in the back, but Sango ran all the way to the back to get the ball. Sango hit the ball hard again and guess who it was heading for? This time Kagome dodged the ball. Luckily it wasn't as fast as the previous ones.

Coach Miyuki finally spoke up after watching from the bleachers, "Tamura, quit the bullying and play the game!"

Kagome couldn't hear anything she just stared into Sango's honey amber eyes, 'If he tries to hit me one more time.' She was super pissed about Inuyasha taking advantage of her best friend and the fact that he was trying to wipe her off the face of the earth all over some questions that he wanted to be answered.

Inuyasha glared at her with his malevolent expression, 'This is going to be so much fun.'

Of course Inuyasha hit a fast one her way again and this ball couldn't be avoided so her blocking arms hurt like hell but this time Kagome was so pissed that she ran under the net reaching for Sango. The students and gym teachers watched as Kagome chased after Sango around the volleyball net, around the gym interrupting the boys' basketball game, and out the gym exit. Kagome chased Sango down the hallway while shouting, "Inuyasha, get out of Sango's body!!!!!" Every class she passed by was disrupted by the sound of running and Kagome's voice.

There was no way Kagome could catch him/her. Anyone could tell by studying Inuyasha's figure that he was athletic then he possessing an athletic person's body. Kagome stopped in the middle of the third hallway her and Inuyasha turned down. She rested her hands on her knees and didn't take her eyes of the figure down the hallway. Inuyasha had also stopped not because he was tired but because he was teasing her and enjoyed every second of it. Kagome tried to regain her breath.

"Wait a minute. Why the fuck am I running from you?" Inuyasha/Sango walked up to Kagome. Kagome was so tried that she lifted her head giving him a stare of hate. He stuck up Sango's middle finger and stuck out his tongue. Kagome shot up and grabbed Sango's gym shirt collar. "Get out of Sango's body now." Kagome was starting to look a little scary and Inuyasha was surprised at her reaction but of course he still challenged her.

"Not til you answer my fuckin question." He got a grip on both of her wrist and gazed in her eyes with an 'I seriously want to know what the fuck is up' face.

"No way!"

'I can't believe this crazy dumbass still won't give up. I know the incident this morning was minor but I'm only gonna make her life a fuckin hell hole.' Inuyasha was starting to think that Kagome had more guts than he first assumed. "Fine then." He started and then Kagome quietly and slowly released the collar. "But you know this Sango chick has a nice rack. I wonder how she would feel-" Inuyasha/ Sango's hands were in the squeezing position and they were silently making their way to Sango's double D's.

"No No No No No No!!!" Kagome grabbed his hands stopping them mid way. "Okay I'll tell you."

"What was that?" Inuyasha leaned in pretending he didn't know what she said.

"I said I'll tell you!" Kagome's voice didn't cover the load manly voice she heard behind her.

Coach Miyuki caught up with them and stood right behind Kagome. "Tamura, Higurashi, your asses will be in detention all of next week!!!!" She was so mad that she spit all over Inuyasha and Kagome as she spoke.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha wiped the spit off of Sango's forehead. Coach Miyuki was heated. Her angry vein popped out of her head.

"Two weeks detention for you Tamura! Get your asses to the locker room!"

Inuyasha was about to say something else but Kagome covered Sango's mouth as Coach Miyuki turned her back and stomped down the hallway in anger. 'Now Inuyasha's stubbornness has gotten me and Sango in trouble. My Aunt is going to kill me. I'm already grounded. Maybe I should have told Inuyasha from the start to avoid all of this. I need more ghost tips from Miroku.'

"So tell me…now." Inuyasha completely ignored what had just happened.

"I promise to tell you after school but only if you stop possessing people." Kagome waved her finger in Sango's face like Inuyasha was a little kid.

Before Inuyasha could agree or disagree to her comment Kagome turned around and ran down the hallway trying to make it to the locker room before she got into deeper shit.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome slowly walked to her locker after school. '25, 18, 09', she was ready to go home and get her scolding from her Aunt who probably got a phone call from Coach Miyuki four hours ago. 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't try anything else. I wonder where he's gone.'

"Kagome, please remind me again how I got two weeks of detention, because I really don't remember fucking you up with a volleyball, running around the school, or cussing out Coach Miyuki." Sango leaned up against the closed navy blue locker on the left side of Kagome's. Inuyasha left her body before she had to change out of her gym uniform and Sango was severely confused when Coach Miyuki reminded them of their punishment as they left the locker room after gym. Kagome had to explain through text message during forth period. She had no idea what happened in Literature today because she was texting Sango, using Sora's phone, the whole time. (Aunt Midoriko confiscated Kagome's cell phone in Chapter 1)

"I'm so sorry Sango but the ghost that stocks me isn't exactly Casper the Friendly Ghost. He's so stubborn."

"He's lucky he's dead because if he wasn't I'd kick his ass. Your cheek and arms are still swollen from his volleyball stunt." Sango stared at Kagome's red cheek wanting retribution.

"Don't worry I'll get my revenge in the long run." Kagome couldn't wait to give Inuyasha his payback. "I think I'm skipping practice today." Kagome had just noticed that she was very interested in visiting a certain place.

"Where are you going? You can't go to karaoke without me or Miroku."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to the karaoke bar. I'm going to a place a little more interesting."

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you on Monday. I can't do anything with you tomorrow because you're grounded." Sango gave Kagome a gentle hug.

"Bye Sango." Kagome waved as Sango made her way down the locker hall.

Kagome slipped her Algebra III book out of her locker and a folded piece of paper fell to her feet. She put her book and her school bag before slipping her hair behind her ear to pick up the folded piece of paper. When she brought the paper up to her face she noticed that it was a regular piece of college rule notebook paper. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up with joy when she read the front of it:

To: Kagome

From: Hojo

PLEASE READ!!!! I'M REALLY SORRY KAGOME!!!!

'He hasn't written me in weeks!!!!' Kagome was so wrapped up in Inuyasha that she had forgotten about Hojo.

Kagome was about to unfold and read but someone interrupted her. "What's that?" Inuyasha came through her locker being meddlesome. She was finally used to him popping up everywhere. She slowly got up.

"None of your business," Kagome placed the note in her navy blue uniform's skirt pocket. "Inuyasha?" Kagome got serious for a second. She leisurely turned to face him.

"What?" Inuyasha was confused by her sudden change in attitude.

"If I tell you about my family, you have to show me…show me where you died." Kagome didn't know why she was so interested in Inuyasha. She was thinking about him all day and not for the reason that he was possessing people, or for the reason of her helping him find his murderer. If he ever asked her why she was so interested in knowing more about him she would probably answer with a cheesy lie saying it would help find his murderer. 'Because in truth, right now…I…I don't know why my thoughts are so absorbed in him.'

Inuyasha's eyes caught hers and he couldn't face them so he just looked down quickly. He stared at his floating feet while sticking his hands in his pockets. "Okay it's a deal."

Kagome never heard Inuyasha speak so softly without getting heated. Inuyasha looked up slowly and found himself gazing at Kagome's bright smile. It was like time had stopped for him for just those couple of seconds. Before he could humiliate himself by blushing, he said, "What the hell are you smiling for? Come on." Inuyasha floated through her body making his way to the front entrance of the school.

Kagome didn't notice his discomfiture, but she continued to smile because she couldn't help it. "Wait up!" She shook her head getting back from 'Inuyasha was nice to me' planet. Kagome snatched her umbrella out her locker, closed it quickly, and ran down the hall to catch up with Inuyasha.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Is it far?" Kagome looked up at the sky as she and Inuyasha walked/floated through the school's front entrance and stepped into the courtyard. She was excited because the rain had stopped and the spring's sun was shining. Some people in the courtyard whispered about her as she walked pass noticing that Kagome was talking to herself.

Inuyasha didn't turn around to the girl following behind him. He was distracted by a group of girls that passed by whispering about Kagome. He could hear them saying, "I told you she was weird. She's been like that since middle school. She really needs to be in an insane asylum." They laughed as they passed by and they made sure Kagome heard what they were saying but Inuyasha was surprised when he turned to see Kagome staring up at the sky in her own world as if she was used to ignoring people who talked about her.

"Kagome." Kagome turned quickly from looking up at the sky. Her heart almost stopped at the sound of Inuyasha's soft voice releasing her name. 'One second he's mean and the next he's so calm that he has me being nice to him and feeling all weird!'

"Yes?" Kagome stared at the back of his head. 'He usually calls me dumbass when he's not possessing someone.'

"Tell me. I want to know now." Inuyasha had gotten a little more curious of her past after hearing those girls talk about Kagome in middle school. He stopped floating and turned around to face her. Kagome stopped walking after realizing that there was no way she could postpone her past story any longer. She sat under a cherry blossom tree in the grass of the courtyard in front of the school. Inuyasha followed and sat beside her. He placed his knees up and rested his elbows on them.

Kagome also sat with her knees up but closed together unlike Inuyasha. She hugged her legs, placed her chin on the corner of her knees and began to talk in a quiet voice. "When I was younger, maybe in elementary school, I never had problems with nightmares until my grandmother on my mother's side died of old age when I was six. I had nightmares the night of her death. I had the first nightmare maybe five minutes after her death. Every time I have the nightmares I feel what the person felt when they died. I feel the pain of their death and their emotions as if I'm reliving it. The nightmares of my grandmother's death stopped after a couple of weeks. Everything was fine until my five year old brother, Sota, was hospitalized with pneumonia when I was nine. After staying in the hospital for three months my…my brother died." Kagome's eyes began to water and she cleared her dry throat trying to find the strength to continue. Inuyasha turned the other way to make her a little more comfortable.

Kagome continued. "After his death the nightmare's started again and they mimicked my brother's death in his hospital bed. The nightmares lasted much longer this time, about three months. My mom never got used to the fact that her youngest child had died. She often blamed herself. Plus she had my nightmares to worry about. Her personality went from caring and comforting to depressed and unhappy. My father couldn't take her attitude so when I was eleven my parents divorced. My father begged for me to come live with him but I didn't want to leave my mother alone. At school everyone was nice to me and my two best friends Miroku and Sango helped me through everything. Then something made me sick inside. I came home one day after school to find the police and ambulance crowding the front of my house. No one would let me go inside no matter how much I cried and begged. I had this feeling that something was wrong. When my mom's body came out covered in black plastic, I knew exactly what happen. All the grief and pain had driven my mother to hang herself in the master bedroom of the house. I later found out the location of her death. She died when I was twelve. Shortly after her death I moved in with my still living grandma who lived close to my old home. The nightmares returned.

In the seventh grade, everyone at school started to avoid me even Sango and Miroku. I wasn't myself. I had a bad attitude because of loss of sleep. I never changed my messy hair. I didn't want any friends. I didn't need anybody. Everyone was afraid of me; some even believed I killed my mother. I would fall asleep in class sometimes and wake up screaming, so I can understand why they would be frightened of me. I never tried to cut myself or anything because I didn't want to fall as low as my mom did. I promised no matter how much pain that I went through that I would never kill myself. I would do weird things like pretending to put curses on people, and hang out in cemeteries. My grandma couldn't accept my behavior and I moved in with my father, who lives in Hiroshima, when I was fourteen in the ninth grade. He sent me to therapy and I hated it so much that changed my attitude. I had to go to a new school. I started turning back into my old clumsy happy self.

My father always tried to find something to keep my mind off my mom and brother, and that's how track came into my life. I loved my father but I hated living with him. I was myself but I still got depressed. I missed my old friends. After a year and a half of living under the same roof as my father, I begged him to let me move in with his younger sister who had just bought a new apartment in Shinjuku, where I used to live a couple of miles away from my old house. He was stubborn and we made a deal that if I continued on with track at Shinjuku High School I could live with my Auntie. When I made it back here I was happy to see that Miroku and Sango would still consider themselves my best friends and their friendship blocked out all the other people who remembered me from my middle school years. Those people still avoid me and spread rumors about my past. Miroku and Sango are some of the few people who approach me." Kagome didn't know what to say after that and she couldn't turn to Inuyasha. She sunk her head into her lap. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her and she didn't want to tell him the rest of the story until the time was right. 'I don't think it's the right time to tell him that he's the main character in my recent nightmares.'

Inuyasha was kind of pleased that her story had a sort of happy ending but, he could tell by her silence and movements that it took a lot out of her to finally cough it up. 'Sounds like she told the truth, I've even heard rumors of her at my school when I was living.' He stood up turning his back to her. He placed his hands in his pants' pockets. "Now for my part of the deal."

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was trying to change the subject for her benefit and she silently got up wiping a few tears she let had loose. She followed behind Inuyasha, 'Thank you Inuyasha.' She knew he'd get mad if she sad that out loud. All of Kagome's sad thoughts of her mom and brother were replaced by inquisitive thoughts of Inuyasha's death setting.

* * * * * * * * * *

End of Haunting Sensation Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the previous chapters!!!! Keep it coming because I want to see if you are interested!!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. XD I can't even wait for the next chapter and I know what's going to happen! LOL And I'll try my best to update more quickly!!! Sorry!!!!!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING


	4. Chapter 4

I know. I know. It took me a hell of a long time to update but don't worry here it is! I made this chapter longer than the last three to make it up to you guys! XD Please read the authors note at the end because I have an important question! But don't read until you finish reading the chapter or you will be spoiled!

Well on with the story…

Haunting Sensation

Chapter 4: Brutal Ass Whippings

**********

Kagome had been following behind Inuyasha, trapped in an awkward silence, for the past fifteen minutes. Every time she separated her lips to say something she decided she'd rather not. All she could focus on was Inuyasha's transparent sliver hair that swayed with his movements and glowed in the rays of the sun. Once the sun came to mind it reminded her of his golden amber eyes and heated personality. Her eyes traced his khaki, white, and red school uniform and she still couldn't remember what school it was from. Her mind was running wild with thoughts focused on the being that floated slowly in front of her. 'Why does he have to be so hot?!!!' Kagome shook her head trying to empty her thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha sensed Kagome's gracelessness and turned to see the dumbass shaking her head with her eyes closed tight as if she was trying to escape her thoughts. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the gray pavement of the sidewalk beneath her. She raised her head to the left, viewing the oncoming traffic, and then turned to the right to a Ramon shop and a couple of other restaurants and shopping centers. She was trying her best to ignore the ghost and his question that fell before her. She was so caught up in not meeting his amber gaze that she walked straight through him and rubbed her arms that had formed Goosebumps from the chilling lonely feeling. Inuyasha was now behind her and she turned around to face him but he turned around heading back the way they came signaling that he wasn't going to follow through with his part of the deal if she ignored him.

"Okay, Okay Inuyasha! I'm sorry! Geeze!" Everyone walking on the side walk stayed clear of and gave alarmed stares to the girl who was yelling at an empty space on the sidewalk. Inuyasha turned around to face her before she had to further embarrass herself to strangers. Kagome read his greedy expression and couldn't believe he wanted more but she choked it up with a lie. "I was just thinking about…how you possessed all those people today…yes…how did you possess all those people today?" Kagome ignored the people who gave her uncanny looks after noticing she was talking to herself.

Inuyasha still didn't understand how she ever got used to that. 'I wish I was alive so I could ask them what the fuck they're looking at. She never takes up for herself.' Inuyasha floated pass her and begin to lead the way again showing that he was satisfied with her answer. "I don't know how I did it. Every time you piss me off I learn how to do something else to pinch you in the ass." Inuyasha turned his head to the side to view the girl in the corner of his ambers, hoping he had made her mad, and thinking he loved doing that to her because she was so adorable when she was pissed.

Sadly Kagome was in her own little world focusing on how she made him get his powers. "So you just walk into a person or…"

"You could say that…I guess, but I can't take over the person's body completely."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though I'm in someone's body I still can't feel the things I touch or come in contact with. If the person I was possessing was on fire I wouldn't scream from the burning flesh, like I'm not aware of being covered in flames. I would hear though…I would hear the screaming of the voice inside who didn't want me taking over their body in the first place. When I possess someone it's like they're asleep and they wake up when they feel the pain that I can't."

"Well at least you won't need my help-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "Don't start that shit again! There's always a twist to my ghost tricks. I can only possess people when it's raining." Inuyasha held his head to the sky and seemed to get lost in it. "Maybe…Maybe because…it was raining when I died."

They're walk was once again in a mute state and Inuyasha seemed to get more depressed as they got closer to the place he had been avoiding for the past week. "Well…we're here. This is what you wanted to see." Inuyasha had stopped on the corner of the sidewalk in front of a light pole crosswalk with warning lights and buttons attached it. Kagome moved up to the light pole after noticing that the surroundings were all so familiar. She was standing on one of the corners of a three-way stop shaped like a T. Everything that was so hazy in her dream was now crystal clear. She looked up to see the title of the small building that stood on her right side. It was a Maruei, the grocery on the corner that Inuyasha spoke of. Then she turned to the street in front of her. An arcade and a mini mall sat across it on the opposite corner. The most surprising thing was Shinjuku Central Park that sat on her left, across the street at the top of the T.

Shinjuku Central Park was the park that Kagome walked through on her way home and the park that sat in front of Kagome's Aunt's apartment building. Her apartment stood on the north side of the huge park and now she was standing on the south side of the park with Inuyasha. The park was so vast that one couldn't see the apartment complex on the other side of it, but one could see the tall skyscrapers around her apartment building. She had been living with her Auntie for only four months and had never been on the South side of Shinjuku Central Park. She never went out that much because she wanted to avoid her old house and avoid running into people from her old life.

"Inuyasha, you were crossing here to get to the park." She spoke as though that was a statement rather than a question and Inuyasha was getting a little confused. He turned to her with an extremely shocked expression. His eyes were wide open and he stared at the girl who stood in front of him. She wasn't looking his way. Her head was turned to the left.

She was staring at the cherry blossom trees across the street that sat behind the steal gates of the park. Inuyasha watched her silently. She didn't blink she just stared. The nightmare of Inuyasha's death was playing over and over in her head. "It happened right here…right here." She said in a low mesmerized tone. Inuyasha heard her and watch as she walked slowly into the street, stopping on the left side of the crosswalk a few feet away from the sidewalk in front of the cherry blossom trees in the park. Luckily there were no cars coming, because she kneeled down on her knees and ran her hands across the dark rough pavement. "This is where you died." Kagome was in a trance. Her mind was full of Inuyasha's incident and she was lost. A strong gust of wind that came from a car that passed on her right brought her back to her senses. She turned to the street corner to see Inuyasha staring at her dumbfounded. When he noticed that she had turned to look at him, his face changed.

His eyebrows lowered and his teeth clinched together. He was pissed. "How the fuck did you know where I was trying to go and the exact spot I died in?" He was so mad that he didn't even yell. His tone was low but frightening and intimidating. "What are you hiding from me?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She slowly opened her mouth to start but stopped. Inuyasha obviously thought she was moving to slow for his pace. As soon as Kagome blinked when she opened her eyes he was right in front of her. His face was a little more than an inch away from hers. He had moved so fast that he had frightened Kagome causing her to react by shooting up from her kneeled over position. Inuyasha stood up, still close. Kagome raised her head to look in his eyes that she usually avoided. 'I've never seen him this angry before.'

"Speak up!" Inuyasha was yelling now showing that his impatience was going from pissed to fuckin heated.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome held up her hands knowing that wouldn't help but it was the best she could do.

"How the fuck can I calm down when I know there's something you're not telling me?!" Inuyasha's mind was all over the place and he started to assume irrational things. "Did you see me die?! Are you in on it?! Did you help that bastard kill me?!"

"No! How could you say that?!" Kagome moved back a little and now she was mad.

"Well tell me how?! Who else would know other than me, the fucker who ran me over, and the few people who were here that day?!" He moved closer to her breaking their distance.

Kagome didn't know where to start. She didn't want to tell him in the first place and now he wasn't making her situation any easier.

"Fuck! Just like I thought! So you are-!"

Kagome quickly cut him off knowing that he was about to accuse her of working with his murderer. "Nightmares!!" was all she could get out.

There was silence and Inuyasha looked down on her with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"You, Miroku,…my Auntie. I've lied to all of you." Kagome turned around to stare at the cherry blossoms as the wind blew their petals across her face and in tune with her blowing strands of her.

"Keep going." Inuyasha didn't know what to expect out of her now.

"My recent nightmares aren't about my mom or my brother…They're…They're about…They're about you and your death." Kagome exhaled. She was so relieved that she had finally released her secret. 'But what will Inuyasha think.' Kagome turned around to Inuyasha who was staring at the pavement beneath them. His sliver bang covered his eyes. Kagome watched as the wind blew his hair.

"I thought your nightmares were only about your family."

"Yeah me too. Maybe it's related to the same reason I can see you as a ghost."

"How long?"

"How long?" Kagome repeated his question not comprehending.

"How long have you been dreaming-having nightmares about me?" Inuyasha still didn't raise his head to look at her.

"Let's see. I first met you in the park on Wednesday. That means that I've had the nightmares since last Thursday…That's when. I've had the nightmares since the day or I should say the moment you died."

"So you knew all this time and didn't say shit to me about it. You knew since the very first time you saw me. That's kind of dirty."

"No Inuyasha! Why do you always have to think the worse of me?! You make it sound like I was just playing around with your feelings!" Kagome moved closer and bent down to see his eyes and the expression he was trying to hide, but he avoided her by turning his head in another direction.

"If you weren't then what were you doing."

"My nightmares of your death weren't vivid enough. I couldn't even tell who the person in my dream was or that it was raining in the dream until we had that talk in my room. Now after seeing where you died maybe I can see more details. I just couldn't think of the right time to tell you before today. I thought you would think I'm a freak like everyone else until today when I told you about my mom and brother."

"Dumbass! I'm a fuckin ghost! I'm fuckin transparent and you thought that I would see you as a freak?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm not 'everyone else'! You're closer to 'everyone else' than I am!" Inuyasha was now yelling in her face. Kagome was about to try to calm him down but she stopped. She turned to see that they had formed a crowd. People on the sidewalks had stopped just to see her arguing with herself. Cars had stopped in the middle of the rode she stood in. Drivers' windows were rolled down to see what was causing the small traffic jam in the left lane of the two way street. Kagome usually ignored the people around her but this time there were so many that she couldn't help but notice. Inuyasha noticed it long ago but what he didn't understand was how Kagome was just now realizing it.

"Get the fuck out the street!!" A man had rolled down the window of the car that stood in front of her. Horns echoed through her ears.

"Sorry!!" Kagome bowed in apology and stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the park on the left side and the cars zoomed pass her. Everyone on the side walk backed away from her like she had some kind of contagious disease and started to walk more hastily.

"This is all your fault." Kagome turned to Inuyasha before beginning to walk in the opposite direction. The sidewalk had become crowded with people on their way home from work. She bumped into a few people and didn't notice that something had fell out her pocket.

There were so many people that when she turned around she had lost Inuyasha. She turned to her right when she found the parks south walkway entrance. She sat on a bench that sat under the trees watching the crowd pass on the side of her. She was waiting for Inuyasha to pass by but after a good thirty-eight seconds he never did. 'Was he that far behind me?'

'Maybe he went home. Wait a minute…Where is his home? Does he live with his parents? Who are his parents? Is his dad as hot as he is? What school does he go to? Does he have a girlfriend?' All Kagome could think about was Inuyasha and even she was getting tired of it but she couldn't tell her mind to cease. Kagome's cheeks were red and she rubbed her hands against them knowing that this red was coming from her heart and not from the volleyball incident that happened earlier.

"Thinking about this guy?"

Kagome looked up to see 'From: Hojo' waving in her face, floating in thin air. Inuyasha came up through the ground and stood behind Kagome's love letter with that twisted smirk on his face. She reached out for it rising of the bench and Inuyasha snatched it back, making her trip. "Inuyasha!" Kagome had slipped onto the hard brick stoned walkway causing the birds in front of the bench to fly off. She was on her hands and knees. She had scrapped her knee a little.

"Just a little payback for not telling me about your nightmares," Inuyasha had a smile on his face as he watched Kagome's shocked expression. He began to use his powers to unfold the paper.

"No don't-" Kagome watched the floating figure in front of her.

"Kagome, Please forgive my foolish actions of sharing something that was a secret between us. I was blinded by ignorance. It was my desire to show everyone on the football team that Kagome was the one I love and the letters we constantly exchanged were proof of that. How could anyone tease such a girl whose beauty resembles the starry heavens? How could they laugh at my Kagome's beautiful writings in which I cherish so much? I had no idea of your rumored past and the truth is I didn't care. I love the Kagome now. The one whose letters brighten up my day. I never thought that the guys on the team would make fun of you after I showed off one of the letters you wrote to me. I avoided you because I thought you despised my lack of knowledge. I will replace my ignorance with an apology. This apology will be my treat to the movies this Saturday at four. Please come. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss-", Inuyasha stopped reading.

He was disgusted and annoyed at the same time. "What the fuck is this shit? It makes me sick. This guy has some serious issues." Inuyasha read over the rest of the love letter as he spoke with his eyes moving across the paper. After noticing that Kagome hadn't said a word in a while, he looked up from the letter to see Kagome in the same position he left her in. Her eyes weren't on him. She was caught up in 'I love Hojo' land.

"That's so beautiful." Kagome sat up and closed her eyes putting her hands over her fast beating heart.

"Don't tell me you like lovey dovey shit like this!"Inuyasha was surprised at her response.

"Yes I do. That's why we write to each other all the time."

Inuyasha was so mad and stunned that he didn't catch Kagome snatching the letter from the air in front of her. "Maybe you should write one for your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend and does that mean this Hojo-," Inuyasha stopped after saying Hojo's name. 'That name sounds so familiar…Shit where have I heard that name?' He escaped his thoughts to finish his question. "Is this Hojo guy your boyfriend?"

"I wish." Kagome stood up wiping off the bottom of her uniform skirt and folding up the letter.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. He sounds like a fag." Inuyasha didn't know if he should be happy that Kagome wasn't his girlfriend or mad that she wanted him to be her boyfriend. They argued about Hojo all the way home taking the route through the park.

**********

Kagome walked in to see that Aunt Midoriko had made it in before she did. She closed the front door slowly trying not to make a sound. She slipped off her shoes silently and put on some house ones in the shoe area in front of the door. She could hear her aunt snoring softly in the den and she also heard the television. 'Auntie must have fallen asleep in front of the T.V. again. If I'm quiet enough I can avoid her scolding until tomorrow morning when she wakes up.' She tip toed pass the den and as soon as she thought she made it she heard…

"Where the hell have you been?" Midoriko was leaning against the den's doorway in which Kagome just passed.

"I was in the park. I needed some time to myself." Kagome already figured that Midoriko knew about the detention and the track practice skipping.

"That explains why you weren't at practice but what explains why you got a week's worth of detention?"

"I can explain-" Kagome stopped talking when she saw Midoriko hold the house phone in her hand. Her stomach turned when she saw Midoriko begin to punch in her father's number.

"NO! Please Auntie. He made me go to a physiatrist last time. He'll probably put me in the Looney house this time."

"Convince me to stop in the next forty seconds." Midoriko held the phone at her side and put the dialing on hold.

Kagome convinced her by making up some story of how she and Sango had gotten in a fight over Miroku. Kagome was still in the state of being grounded for two weeks for messing up the kitchen and she was happy to hear that her auntie wouldn't extend the punishment.

**********

The next day (In Other Words)…

Saturday morning…

It was eight and Kagome was already up excited about her date. She was tossing clothes out of her closet searching for something to wear. Mr. Kitty meowed trying to cry for help because he was buried under a pile of Kagome's clothes. Kagome turned at the sound and helped him out, then got back to finding something to wear.

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance when he saw the pile of clothes resting in his usual spot on her bed. "Didn't I tell you that guy is gay and just wants a sexual experience with a girl to make sure he is? Please don't be that girl."

"Why would you care? You told me once before that you weren't sexual interested in me so maybe he wants me for my heart." Kagome didn't turn her gaze from her closet searching activity.

"That's why I'm saying he's gay. What guy would want to sleep with you unless it's for experimentation?" Inuyasha was happy to see her mad reaction that he grew to love when she threw a couple of sweaters at him and puffed her cheeks up when they went straight through him. He laughed so hard that he almost fell through her carpet floor.

Kagome spoke over his laughter. "I don't care if it's an experiment! I'll still sleep with him!" She said that to win the argument. She didn't really mean it but Inuyasha didn't know that. His laughter stopped as soon as she finished her statement. The room was silent. There was only the sound of clothes being tossed on top of others.

"You're a virgin right? So why the hell would you want to give up your fist time to some gay bastard who writes cheesy love notes?"

"I happen to be interested in those cheesy love notes! Don't worry I'm not foolish enough to give it up on the first date!" Kagome grabbed the perfect outfit and slammed the door as she walked out the room and headed to the bathroom across from it. She bought her clothes with her so she wouldn't have to change in front of Inuyasha.

'It's not like I can fuck her. No matter how much I wish I could. But I sure as hell ain't letting her first time be with that Homo guy. Homo? Akitoki Homo? Now I know where that gay bastard's name is from.' Inuyasha's thoughts were intermittent when he heard Kagome's bed room door shut.

"So what do you think?" Kagome stood at the door. Inuyasha studied her up and down. She had on a white strapless sundress, embedded with red, pink, and baby blue flowers. He stared at her small waist and gorgeous legs. The dress stopped a little below her knees.

His view moved to the top of her breasts that showed more than enough of her smooth cleavage. Her locket sat above her breast and for a long while that was the only area Inuyasha found himself focusing on. The bang of her raven hair was combed over her forehead. The top off of her hair was tied into a pony tail with the rest of her hair 'flowing down to her nice firm ass.' Inuyasha thought his eyes focusing on her as she twirled around. He licked his top lip and turned his head before he got too excited down below in his member section.

"Put on a fuckin sweater or something please," was all Inuyasha could say.

"Is it really that bad?" Kagome asked as she tied a silver bracelet around an ankle of her bare right foot.

"Do you want him to fuck your brains out?" Inuyasha turned back at the wrong time to see her kneeling down to put on an ankle bracelet. He could see even more cleavage now and his member twitched a bit.

"Fine I'll put on a sweater." Kagome walked to her closet and pulled out a baby blue sweater to accompany her dress. She put it on and turned back to Inuyasha. He signaled for her to button it up. She buttoned it up and Inuyasha exhaled when he could no longer see part of what made him so excited.

"Damn," Inuyasha said under his breath so Kagome couldn't hear. Kagome walked over to her desk and grabbed a notebook and a pen. She stuffed the items in her Andy Warhol side bag that she usually carried to school. She signaled for Inuyasha to follow her out her room as she opened the door. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to your house to get clues. My date doesn't start until four remember?" Kagome walked down the hallway and through the den. She put on her baby blue and white converse at the door.

"What about your auntie? Aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah last night I told her that I had to go shopping for some school supplies. I can't believe she bought it but she was really tired so I guess that's why she believed all my lies last night."

"Whatever. Let's just go before she wakes up and changes her mind." Inuyasha walked through the front door and stuck his head back in to tell Kagome that it might rain. She grabbed an umbrella and her bag before closing the door.

**********

"This is your apartment?" Kagome tilted her umbrella to look up at the fifty story building. This apartment building was nothing like her auntie's that was two stories high with outside steps and balconies.

Kagome followed Inuyasha who flew through the glass automatic doors of the elegant building. She was so surprised when she stepped on to the white shiny marble floors of the lobby. She could see her own reflection in the clean floors. She quickly folded up her umbrella.

"Hurry up dumbass."

Kagome was so distracted by the elegant lobby that she didn't see Inuyasha waiting for her at the elevators.

"Wait up." Kagome stuffed the umbrella in her bag, caught up with Inuyasha, and pressed the up button outside the elevator.

"Forty-one," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked into the elevator. Kagome pressed the button for the forty-first floor and heart was beating with excitement as she saw the buttons light up. Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited patiently with his hands in his pockets.

**********

"How am I supposed to get in?" Kagome stood in front of the door titled "433." Inuyasha pointed to a plant next to the door and Kagome got the picture. She kneeled down to the vase of the plant, noticing the plant was plastic, and lifted up the plant to find a key at the bottom of the expensive emerald colored vase. She stood up and stuck the key in slowly opening the door.

"Is anybody home?" Kagome asked as she stepped in the front entrance of the condo looking around at the expensive, traditional Japanese styled home she stood in. "Wow" she whispered. 'Is Inuyasha in the mafia?'

"My mom's not here. She hasn't been here since the day I came back which was that night I came back as a ghost. The calendar in her room hasn't been marked since then. This was the first place I ran to after I read the newspaper at the corner store." Inuyasha floated past her looking at the familiar spaces of his home.

"What about your dad?" Kagome slipped off her shoes at the entrance as she closed the door.

"That bastard hardly ever comes here. He divorced my mom when I was seven. He lives with my half brother Sesshomaru and his mom."

"Well aren't you worried about your mom? Your murderer could be-", Kagome followed Inuyasha who was leading the way to the den. She stopped when she saw the huge window behind the couch. The window took up the whole west side wall of the room. She smiled at the view that over saw all of Tokyo.

Inuyasha answered her question anyway. "If someone did something to my mom there'd be signs of a struggle in this condo. She's always home; she even works at home." Inuyasha pointed to a small desk with a computer and working area in the corner of the room. The answering machine to the house phone is empty so that means no one's worried about her."

"What kind of job does she have?" Kagome asked still staring at the large view.

"She's an accountant for my dad's company. Everything you see he pays for. I don't understand why my mom even bothers to work."

Kagome saw a picture sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. Before Inuyasha could stop her she picked it up for a closer view. 'Inuyasha's smiling and he has long flowing silver hair. It's even longer than mine.' Kagome couldn't believe it and this picture only seemed to be a year old judging by Inuyasha's continents. Next to him was who Kagome assumed to be his mother hugging on to his neck with a smile larger than his. They were standing on the shore at the beach in Okinawa. "She's so beautiful." Her hair was long and black. Her face was covered with smooth milky skin. Her eyes were bright and brown.

"You look so different in this picture Inuyasha." Kagome turned to the other person in the room breaking her focus of his mom's beauty.

"Yeah, I had to cut my hair for basketball." Inuyasha held his head down in embarrassment.

"You were on the basketball team? For what school?"

"I'll show you." Inuyasha lead the way to his room as Kagome followed. Her heart beat grew faster as they got closer and closer to his room. The door was open and Kagome stepped into the room taking in the surroundings. The carpet was a cream color and the bed was a futon that sat under the window in the far right corner of the room.

The sheets on the futon were in a sloppy fashion just as he left it when he woke up last Thursday morning. He had Bring me the Horizon posters hanging on his sliding closet doors and a playboy calendar hanging on his wall next to his desk. In the left corner of the room there was a huge CD rack filled with System of a Down, Gorillaz, Linkin Park, Chevelle, and Bring me the Horizon CDs. 'Everything is neatly placed excluding his futon.' Kagome was expecting his room to be a little junkier. 'So this is what Inuyasha smells like.' She inhaled the calming scent of the room. 'Wait a minute this is my first time alone with a boy in his room! I've never even been in a boy's room before.' Kagome blushed and she snapped out of it when she heard Inuyasha say something.

"Everything is as I left it not counting that some of the clothes in my closet are missing."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was standing/ floating in his doorway. "Some of your clothes are messing," she whispered under her breathe as she sat down on the carpet and pulled a notebook and pen from her bag. She wrote down the clues he just gave her: _Inuyasha's Mother no Where to be Found, Inuyasha's Clothes Missing._

"You're finally getting in to this." Inuyasha levitated a book out of the shelf in his open closet and sat it in Kagome's lap.

Kagome read the title of the book with wide eyes, "_Ichigaya Commercial High School 20XX_."

"That's last year's yearbook maybe we can pick out some suspects." Inuyasha positioned himself on the floor beside her.

"I can't believe you go to a business school. Only smart and rich people can go to a commercial high school."

"Yeah, my father wants me to accompany my brother in running his business after I graduate and when he retires this year. Well me dying sure did fuck up his plans and I was supposed to graduate this year too. Oh well." Inuyasha was trying to be cool about it but he was really hurting inside.

"Who is your father?"

"Inutaisho."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Inutaisho? The Inutaisho? He is one of the richest men in Asia who owns just about every five star hotel in the continent and he is very secretive about his friends and family! He constantly avoids media attention! No wonder you live in this fancy condo and go to some fancy business school!"

"Who the fuck are you? His number one fan?"

Kagome stuck out her tongue and changed the subject by opening the yearbook. The first picture she stopped at was a group picture of the basketball team. She looked over the picture and the first thing her eyes were drawn to was Inuyasha kneeling in the front row of boys with a basketball in his right hand.

"Is there anyone you suspect in this picture?" Kagome asked viewing the unfamiliar faces.

"Yeah…two people actually." Inuyasha first pointed to a boy with dark hair and eyes. He had curly hair down to his shoulders and he didn't look very friendly in his basketball uniform. Then he pointed to a boy who looked exactly the same as the previous one except he didn't have a basketball uniform on and he had a cast on his left arm. This one was even giving Inuyasha a dirty look in the picture. He said their names as Kagome looked them over.

"Naraku and Onigumo Takata; twin brothers. Their father also runs a hotel business that's persistently at odds with my father's company. Our father's even hate each other. They're the first people who come to mind when it comes to people who want to kick my ass."

"Why?" Kagome was really curious.

"Let's see. Last year right before basketball try outs I beat the shit out of Naraku and gave him a broken arm. The basketball coach had promised him a spot on the team but Naraku couldn't be on the team because I broke his arm. After the coach saw me play he offered me Naraku's spot. He had to become the manager. Yeah, it was my fault and I'd probably hate me too if I was him, but the bastard deserved it. Onigumo hates me because I was fucking his girlfriend, Kikyo, behind his back. Later on she broke up with him and started dating me after he found out about us."

"What the heck is wrong with you?! You're meaner to them than you are to me." Kagome scrubbled the names _Naraku Takata _and _Onigumo Takata_ in her notebook under the page titled Suspects List.

"Onigumo and Naraku got what they deserved. Naraku put my best friend/enemy Koga in the hospital so I kicked his evil ass and Onigumo used to abuse Kikyo so I stole her away. I had a crush on her since the seventh grade anyway." Inuyasha turned the pages to the girl he spoke of. She was on the page titled 'Valedictorian Kikyo Taniguchi'. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the girl he spoke off.

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend." Kagome couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had long black hair that almost went to her knees and mesmerizing brown eyes that accompanied her small red lips. She had a curvy figure that one could spot through her Ichigaya school uniform.

"I don't. All of this happened last year. Kikyo and I didn't work out for some odd reason. She graduated and moved last year so I don't see her often anyway. She's probably off running her mom's her salon business.

"Is she a suspect that would hate you for breaking up with her?"

"No and she's the one who broke up with me." Inuyasha was staring at the picture more than Kagome was. 'I miss her a lot but, there's no way I can be with her now. Besides I decided a long time ago to move on.'

He had a hurt expression that Kagome couldn't help but notice. 'Great now I'm jealous of his X.' Kagome quickly turned the page breaking Inuyasha's thoughts. She stopped when she came across Hojo's school picture. 'Hojo just came to Shinjuku High as a new student this year but I never knew he came from such an elegant school as Ichigaya.'

"You can put the Homo guy under your list of suspects too." Inuyasha saw the picture she gazed upon.

"What? Why?" Kagome wrote down the name anyway. _Hojo Akitoki_

"I've known him since my Ichigaya middle school days. My friends and I used to make fun of him and his best friend Manten all the time. We called him "Homo" and Manten "Fat Ass." Manten's dad is a business partner of my dad's and Hojo's dad runs a janitor's service. Manten's brother Hiten fought me in eighth grade because Manten went crying to his older brother. The fight ended in a tie. Hiten eventually became my best friend because we considered ourselves a good fighting team so Manten also became my best friend in the process, but that left Hojo alone. He didn't want to be my friend and claimed that I ruined his life and stole his friends away. I still made fun of him about his dad's company and his weird name up til high school and Hiten and Manten turned against him because of me. Hojo got so fucked up that he had to go to therapy for a while."

"Did he deserve that?" Kagome said with a pissed tone.

"No but I was just a kid like you. I didn't know any better."

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen."

"Yeah, a kid. I'm two years older than you and so is that Homo freak so that's why you don't need to date him."

"I can't believe your saying this after all you put him through." Kagome didn't really think Hojo was a suspect. 'Hojo would never do such a thing.' She thought.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. That shit head isn't mentally stable that's why you need to stay away from him."

"It's not like he knows that I have a connection to you so why would he try to hurt me?"

Inuyasha didn't have an answer and he was pissed that he still couldn't get Hojo out of her love interest section. "Forget it. Turn the page."

"Wait, isn't Manten also a suspect?" Kagome wrote down his name. _Manten Uchida_

"No. He wouldn't do that. We've been best friends for five years now."

Kagome still considered him a suspect and looked down at the new page before her. "Who's that?" Kagome pointed to a kind of chuddy boy who had puffy swollen red circle's around his inflamed eyes.

"Another suspect," Inuyasha answered straight forward after seeing who she was asking about.

"Mukotsu Ogawa," Kagome read the name under the picture and glanced back and forth at it as she wrote it down. _Mukotsu Ogawa_. "What did you do to this guy?"

"I burned those circles around his eyes during a fight. He put poison in my food that made me blow chunks for three fuckin weeks and he poisoned Kikyo because he's Onigumo's best friend. She was in the hospital for about a month. He was asking for it."

"Are you apart of some coldblooded gang or something?!" Kagome asked surprised at Inuyasha's behavior.

"No. I just have a bad temper and hang around a bunch of idiots who are a bad influence because they're just as ruthless as I am. I don't really think that counts as a gang though."

"Sounds like one. Who are the idiot gang members?" Kagome got her pen ready to write them down under Inuyasha's Best Friends on another page of her notebook.

"Koga Maede, Bankotsu Kudo, Hiten Uchida, and Manten Uchida." Inuyasha counted on his fingers as he named the list. Kagome added Kikyo Taniguchi to a new list labeled X-Girlfriends.

"Are there anymore X-Girlfriends?" Kagome asked hoping he would say no.

"No."

'Yay,' Kagome celebrated in her head.

"But there is a crazy chick you can add to the list."

"Who?" Kagome's celebration was put on hold.

"Kagura Yokoyama," Inuyasha flipped the pages with his powers until he spotted her picture. "She asked me out before I started going out with her best friend, Kikyo. When I chose Kikyo over her she got angry and never spoke to me or Kikyo again. She promised that she'd get her retribution. She's always hanging out with Naraku and Onigumo."

'She's pretty too. Why do all these beautiful girl's have to be after Inuyasha?' Kagome didn't know why she was so jealous and she copied the girl's name down. For a few seconds she stared at the beautiful pink eyed girl.

"Anymore suspects?" Kagome asked thinking how could there possible be anyone else. She wrote down the name. _Kagura Yokoyama_

"Just two more."

Kagome's mouth flew open in shock. "Who else?"

"Kageromaru and Juuromaru Ando. They are also brothers but not twins. They won't be in this year book, because they just came to Ichigaya High this year. I just don't like them they seem really suspicious."

"Why are they so suspicious?"

"Their father owns a car company, a fuckin Corvette car company."

Kagome couldn't help but gasp she turned to Inuyasha who had a pissed off expression. "A Corvette hit you on the day you died."

"Exactly." Inuyasha watched as Kagome added their names to the list. _Kageromaru Ando and Juuromaru Ando_. When the Corvette came to mind so did the flashbacks of that day. Images or that day flew through Kagome's head once again. She dropped her pen and held her head in pain closing her eyes tight.

"Sorry you have to relive my death even now. I heard you screaming again last night. You okay?" Inuyasha sat up on the carpet and reached his hand out to comfort her but stopped when he remembered that there was no way he could comfort her or touch her. 'Dammit all to hell.'

"I'm okay." Kagome lifted up her head when the pain stopped and turned to Inuyasha whose amber eyes were staring at her concerned. When their eyes met they both turned away blushing.

Kagome broke their embarrassing awkward silence when she asked something that had been eating her up inside for the longest. "Inuyasha, where were you trying to go when you crossed the street that day?"

Inuyasha seemed to get nervous because he unusually answered right away. "Shouldn't you know? You're the one with spiritual powers or whatever."

"All I know is that when you died it was more painful for you to not reach your destination than it was for you to get hit by a car. I could feel it. Were you really trying that hard to make it to the park that day or was that not where you desired to reach?"

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha got up off the carpet trying to stop the conversation.

"Yes it does. It might be valuable information in finding your killer."

"I was…I was on my way home, coming from school's basketball practice." Inuyasha wouldn't even look at her.

"That doesn't make any sense. Ichigaya Commercial High is no-where near this condo or Shinjuku Central Park. Shinjuku Central Park isn't on the route from your school to your house. I had to take two different trains just to get to your house from the train station near the park."

"Well when you put it that way, I was coming from the arcade across the street from the park. End of story." Inuyasha said the last sentence in a rough tone signaling that he didn't want to continue this conversation.

'Coming from the arcade makes more sense but why would he come all the way to Shinjuku Central after practice to play in an arcade. There's something he's hiding from me. I can't believe he got so angry when I was hiding something from him. I may not find out what he's hiding today but I'll find out soon.' Kagome didn't release her thoughts and she stared at Inuyasha angrily. Her brown eyes were scrunched up from her angry expression.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked with the same expression she had.

"It's time for my date." Kagome got up and exited the room with Inuyasha left there sulking.

He balled up his fist thinking, "Where I was going is none of her business. I can't believe she is still going on a date with that bastard after all I told her about him. Fuck!'

**********

End of Haunting Sensation Chapter 4

Okay here's my big question? LOL

WHO DO YOU SUPPOSE IS INUYASHA'S KILLER?

**Onigumo Takata**- Father owns a hotel business that's in competition with Inutaisho's. Inuyasha stole his girlfriend.

**Naraku Takata**- Onigumo's twin brother. Inuyasha broke his arm and toke his spot on the basketball team.

**Manten Uchida**- Hojo's X best friend. Father owns a furniture business and works with Inutaisho. Inuyasha made fun of his weight before they became best friends later on.

**Kageromaru Ando**- Father owns a Corvette company.

**Juuromaru Ando**- Kageromaru's brother.

**Hojo Akitoki**- Father owns a cleaning company and janitorial service. Inuyasha made fun of him in middle school leaving him mentally unstable.

**Mukotsu Ogawa**- Father is a doctor. Inuyasha damaged his eyes permenitally. Onigumo's best friend.

**Kagura Yokoyama**- Father owns a line of night clubs. Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her and she promised sweet revenge.

**********

Let me know who you think it is!!! Please I want to know what you guys think!!!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR READINGS AND REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 45

This chapter isn't really that long so this chapter 4.5. Please don't be mad!!! Even though it took me forever I finally updated!!! College just takes up most of time but don't worry I'm not giving up this fic!!! XD And you guys can kick my ass later. Lol

Haunting Sensation

Chapter 4.5: Psycho Pills + Murder Suspect = One Crazy Fucker

Hojo stood at the front entrance of Shinjuku WALD 9, (Movie Theater). His nerves were getting the best of him when he glanced at the time on his cell. '4:10 p.m. Kagome could be here any minute now or she could stand me up because she's still holding a grudge.' After about thirty more minutes of waiting Hojo decided to leave. He turned to start a walk when he bumped into the hasty Kagome.

"Sorry," she said as a habitual reaction not realizing who she bumped into and rubbing her hands against her dress.

"Kagome I'm so happy to see you!" Hojo's face brightened at the sight of her. His reaction was completely different from her annoying ghost friend-enemy's who hid in her room. "I thought you would never come."

"After reading your letter how could I not come?" Kagome's smile was a little forced. A certain apparition crowded her thoughts. 'Why did he get so heated? He's such an idiot.'

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Hojo's voice snapped her back to her surroundings. 'That's right. I'm on a date with Hojo, the hottest guy at school, who needs Inuyasha?' She grabbed Hojo's hand and rushed into the entrance. Hojo didn't complain because he couldn't choose between the emotions of excitement and surprise.

"Where the hell are you mom?" Inuyasha searched through the traditional Japanese condo just as he did last week. "Shit! I can't find a damn thing and that dumbass isn't helping either!" Inuyasha noticed that his mom's room was a completely deserted mess. The closet and all the drawers were evidence that his mom left in a rush. Clothes spilled out of them and covered the crème carpet floor in no kind of pattern. 'I hope she wasn't running from someone.' Inuyasha slowly glided back to his room. When his attention was brought to the yearbook that laid where Kagome left it.

'Going on a fuckin date with a horny fag when she should be here finding my killer; Homo's a fuckin suspect! What the hell is her problem?!' Inuyasha's yearbook slammed against his bedroom wall as a reaction to his red-faced anger.

"It's time to dig up some dirt on that damn psycho!"

"Ekk!" Kagome held on to Hojo's arm tucking herself behind his shoulder. She'd peek up every two seconds to see if it was okay to look back at the 22ft screen. Hojo was loving and treasuring the whole situation. Every time Kagome hid behind him he caught a whiff of her apple shampoo scent. It was a sweet scent that never failed to grab his attention and this was another thing to add to his list, 'A Million and One Reasons Why I Love Kagome Higurashi.'

While Hojo was falling head over heels for the raven haired girl squeezing his arm, Kagome was trying to figure out how she got in this scary movie position.

*FlashBack* (AN: Yay! My first flashback XD!!!)

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to a couple of familiar friends that were sixteen people behind her and Hojo in the ticket line. Miroku and Sango used this 'I Know Someone at the Front of the Line' opportunity as an excuse to cut the sixteen now irritated people in front of them.

As soon as Sango reached Kagome at the front of the ticket line, she pulled her into a tight embrace. "Why didn't tell me you had a date with hot, sexy, football, popular, love letter guy?" Sango whispered in her ear as she hugged her. Miroku and Hojo participated in a boy hug. After the short introductions and the realization that this turned into a double date, the most important question came up.

"What are you guys going to see?" Hojo asked to make conversation. Kagome wished he never asked that question. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were best friends and they usually agreed on anything and everything but when it came to the subject of what movie to see they never agreed. In fact the small gang avoided the movies for that very reason when they participated in their monthly friendly outings. Kagome hated romantic comedies and horror films; she enjoyed action movies, fantasy films, dramas, and every animated Disney film. Miroku hated romantic comedies and animated Disney films; he only enjoyed horror films and action movies. Sango hated action films and fantasy films but she loved horror movies and romantic comedies.

"We're going to see _Paranormal Activity_. Would you guys care to join us?" Miroku knew Kagome hated horror films but he thought it would be cute if she was screaming and holding on to Hojo the whole time. He had an innocent and polite expression on his face that the nice Hojo couldn't dare resist. Before Kagome could jump onto Miroku and choke him to death, she heard Hojo's appalling answer.

"We'd love to join you." Hojo said with his bright white cute smile that Kagome couldn't even be mad about.

'Aww man!!!! I wanted to see _Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief!!!_' Kagome thought as she gave Miroku a 'you're going to pay for this' glare. Miroku intended to ignore Kagome's stare but he turned into it and almost gave in until Kagome had to break the staring contest to move up to the ticket booth with Hojo.

*End of FlashBack*

Kagome knew this 'double date _Paranormal Activity_' thing was going to be bad but she didn't know it was going to be horrible. When her Auntie told her that first dates were always the worst she didn't take it seriously but now she suddenly saw her Auntie's words in action.

The movie wasn't at any scary parts at the moment so Kagome had calmed down and noticed her surroundings. Hojo sat next to Kagome who sat next to Sango who sat next to Miroku. The group took up the left corner of the back row. What promiscuous couple wouldn't take advantage of the dark back row? Every time Kagome turned to her left she would get a side view of Miroku and Sango eating each others' faces. This made the situation super awkward between Hojo and Kagome. They couldn't even bare to eat their buttery movie popcorn after getting a glance of the couple beside them. All Kagome could hear was the sound of here cherry and blueberry mixed icy being sucked through her straw and the smooching nasty noises from Sango and Miroku.

Hojo squeezed Kagome's hand with his and whispered in her ear, "Time to move." His lips were so close to her ear that her heart started beating at a fast pace. She could feel his breathe and it made her skin tingle. They got up and Hojo led the way holding her hand. The move to the row that was three rows in front of the back one.

When they sat down they turned to look at the couple they left behind and burst into laughs when they saw Miroku and Sango still making out not even noticing that Hojo and Kagome had moved. "I can finally chump down this popcorn." Kagome said with a giggle. Hojo gave her a sweet smile and giggled along with her. An old lady sitting in front of them turned around with an annoyed stare giving them the finger over the lips, "Shhhh."

"Sorry ma'am." Hojo and Kagome immediately stopped laughing but as soon as she turned around they let out laughter they couldn't contain after seeing the old lady's annoyed face. Kagome thought of how funny it would be if Inuyasha was here to give that lady back talk.

When there was about thirty minutes left in the movie Hojo glanced at his watch and told Kagome, "I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back."

Kagome nodded in response and watched him make his way down the lighted steps. After about two minutes, Miroku followed after him.

'Shit,' Hojo's hands were filled with sweat as he poured his daily pills from his medicine bottle that he pulled from his pocket. He had to take them twice a day. He ran the sink water in his cupped hands and drunk the water to wash the pills down. He splashed a few handfuls in his face to clear the sweat and went to the towel dispenser to dry his face.

"You all right Hojo?" Hojo heard the bathroom door close and noticed Miroku's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hojo was in such an embarrassing rush to leave that he didn't notice that he left his pill bottle next to sink for Miroku to find.

Miroku thought about telling Sango and Kagome about what he found but he got distracted by 'Sango's hot ass and swollen pink lips' when he got back from the restroom. 'I'll just give them back to Hojo after…after…damn Sango…after the…what was I…after the movie.'

Kagome's first date wasn't as horrible as it started out to be. Hojo did leave her by herself to watch the terrifying ending alone but other than that and a lot of other things; she considered the date to be "pretty swell."

"Did you have fun?" Hojo smiled as he tightened his grip on Kagome's small hand as they walked out the movie theater.

Kagome hummed, placed her index finger upon her chin, and looked up. She was putting Hojo on edge as she pretended to have to think about an answer to his question. "Well…" She talked slowly to build up his anticipation. They had even stopped walking because Hojo was so cutely interested in her feed back to a simple question.

"_Paranormal Activity_ wasn't my first choice."

Hojo started to get a little sad remembering how awkward the date was at first. Kagome turned to him and smiled. "If you weren't there I don't think I would have enjoyed it as much." Hojo smiled, hugged her close, and kissed her forehead. That wasn't her first friendly forehead kiss…yeah her Auntie and Father gave her one all the time, but when she related Hojo's small kiss to their kisses there was no comparison.

But even Hojo's kiss couldn't take her mind of Inuyasha. In fact, the kiss made her think of him. 'I…I wonder how Inuyasha's lips would feel…against my skin. Inuyasha.'

Hojo's smile suddenly disappeared when Kagome asked him about the ghost who occupied her thoughts. "Do you know anything about a boy named…Inuyasha?"

Hojo's expression is one of disgust and Kagome gets so uncomfortable that she steps back a few inches. And before she can say, 'never mind' or 'just forget it,' he turns to her with a counterfeit creepy smile that showed no feeling of happiness or content.

"I hate Inuyasha." The bang of his hair waved in front of his darkly hazed eyes that are filled with pure hatred. She starts to say sorry for mentioning his name, but is thankfully interrupted by Miroku who grabs Hojo around the shoulder and begins to walk ahead of her.

"Sorry for stealing your date Kagome!" Miroku yells from over Hojo's shoulder. For once Miroku could read an extremely uncomfortable situation.

Kagome had never seen Hojo like that before. She couldn't believe that the sweet boy who wrote her those love letters and made her laugh while watching a horror film could form such a vile expression. It gave her Goosebumps and made her heart rush in sudden fear. It was a feeling she couldn't explain; a feeling that made her realize that she didn't really know Hojo. Then she thought, 'His eyes. I don't know…what could possibly cause Hojo to feel that way? How could someone…I don't know anything! I don't know what could cause a person to gain pure hatred. I don't know anything about Hojo and from the look in his eyes…I don't know anything about Inuyasha either!'

"Kagome," Sango lightly tapped Kagome's shoulder. She turned around not hiding how shitty she felt right now. "You're not starting to have nightmares in the day time are you?"

"No, I just…," Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. "Let's catch up to those two before they leave us." She put her hand around Sango's wrist and began to rush after the guys. Kagome had to get to the bottom of this even if she had to push Hojo over the edge to do it. She didn't know where her determination was coming from or why she ignored where her determination is coming from. Hojo's intense look of hatred couldn't block Inuyasha's intense and heartbreaking expression of regret that he tried to hide from her constantly. The question suddenly came to whether she was helping the right person or if she was on the right side. She was afraid, but she had to find out the truth, before she drifted to a place where Inuyasha was someone she couldn't trust.

"Where the hell did they go?" Sango turned in every direction. She and Kagome had stopped walking once they made it to the end of the block. They couldn't spot Miroku and Hojo in the Saturday night crowd that filled the streets. "Looks like we've been ditched. Let's get the hell out of here. I'll walk home with you."

"But-," Kagome was really disappointed after she finally decided how she was going to handle this whole Inuyasha- Hojo situation. Then her eyes lit up, "There they are!" Kagome spotted them in the window at a Ramen shop. Before Sango could even turn to see where Miroku was Kagome was already running across the street.

End of Haunting Sensation Chapter 4.5

Thanks for reading!!!! XD Please Review (On hands and knees here!)


End file.
